Saving Boston
by inspire.me
Summary: It was Woody's assignment to save Boston... but who from? Ohmigoodness it's updated! and COMPLETED! [finally!] Now the true identities have been revealed, what happens next? [yes this is the same story from almost a year ago... !shock!] please review?
1. a prologue to leave you in suspense

Ok here we go, so I was watching TV and I saw this ad for the Spiderman 2 DVD, and well, my mind just started to go tick tick...

Not really heavy, but not extremely light either. Moments of fluff, moments of angst, but that's just the way this story goes.

Oh yeah... ok, just so you know, I **DO** own Crossing Jordan and all it's characters.

Just kidding. Bet ya didn't believe me anyway so same diff.

Lastly but not leastly, a note to people (ok, person) who know some of the details of this story, please don't spoil it! Unless, of course, you want a visit from my good friend Pump, although he's coming anyway, so you're doomed either way... Anyway, just no spoiling! Cappisch?

* * *

Saving Boston- Prologue

The airport was filled with people. Nobody took notice of a person wearing dark sunglasses, swallowed by the crowd. An evil plot nobody could have foreseen. Oblivious innocents boarding the plane, unaware of their fate. Behind the sunglasses, the person looked on. For this individual, this was a plan to slip below the radar for a while. A chance to come back with a vengeance, and until then, be assumed dead.

* * *

A/N. yeah i know it's short (VERY short) but i just want you all to be in suspense... 


	2. my name is Woodrow Wilson Hoyt

Ok I'm back... with another SHORT chapter... although this one is actually more than 100 words... just. Ok, I promise that this is the last short one!

Ok, so everyone GUESS WHAT? I HUGGED GUY SEBASTIAN! Yeah, I know that the majority of you guys are American and therefore have no clue who the hell he is, but he's the original Australian Idol, so yeah... and I know he is losery, but my sister is obsessed and so my family went to his concert yesterday, and then afterward he was doing a signing and my sister wanted her cd signed... so I waited in line with her, and when we got to the front she hugged him and I'm like 'I don't really like Guy, I don't really like Guy... I WANT A HUG!' so I hugged him.

But yeah whatever, that's kinda off topic... oh and a small note to somebody who knows who she is... firstly, your now officially AB cos I can never be screwed writing it full. Secondly, thank you for thanking me for thanking you!Let's all smile and make chocolate pancakes!

Ok enough with the chatting... on with the story... oh and this is like an introduction/monologue-ish thing if you get me, whereas the previous chapter was a prologue. Following?

* * *

I never could have guessed I would be the one to save Boston. However, I never could have guessed that Boston would ever need saving. But it does, and I was the one chosen to save it. Although, for me, it's not about saving the world anymore. It was never about saving the world. It's about protecting the people I love, and one person in particular who I love more than she could ever imagine. She must never know it's me behind the mask, for all the danger that would put her in.

She must never know.

My name is Woodrow Wilson Hoyt and I am a detective with the Boston Police Department. My story starts a few weeks ago…

* * *

Yes, I'm aware that the author notes were longer than the chapter, but how long can a monologue be? I promise the next one will be longer! Oh, and please review, good or bad, any is welcome, even if it's just a one word review... they are all welcome! 


	3. hotties and heros

Hello again. Thanks for all of your reviews, because even though they were all quite abusive, they were abusive for good reasons, and I find that very flattering! Reviews are essential in a 13 year old girl's search for love and acceptance. Although, I'm almost 14. Less than a month to go! Anyway, back to author notes. I'm sorry for the two short chapters, and I'm also sorry for the long wait until this chapter, but so much stuff is going on in my life at the moment, I swear, year nine is a tear a day plus a tonne of science revision. So anyway, this chapter is longer, well by my standards, not by Amethyst Blizzard's, so don't expect thousands of words, hundreds- yes, thousands- no. Hope it's enough to keep you all going.

Oh, and just a small note to AB, don't forget to thank me for thanking you for thanking me for thanking you!

* * *

Woody sighed as he sat at his desk. He'd just put away another criminal, and he was tired. Not just physically, although his body was screaming for sleep, but mentally. Wisconsin or Boston, detective work was detective work. 

Many things had happened to him since he first moved to Boston. His career had moved up, and he worked with great people, including one very cute medical examiner. It's funny how your entire life can seem to revolve around a girl. When Woody first met the delightful ME, his mind screamed "Hottie alert!" In their second meeting, he was entranced by her seductive smile and enchanting eyes. By his third encounter with Jordan Cavanaugh, he was simply in love. Truly, madly, deeply in love.

He and Jordan had had this strange "mating dance" for a few years, dancing around each other, with Jordan scared to commit and Woody scared of scaring Jordan off. He wanted something special with Jordan; he wanted to be different from the previous men in Jordan's life. When a mutual friend died, Jordan had finally realised how much she loved Woody, and was ready to have something with him.

Woody's daydreaming was interrupted by Miss Cutie herself.

"Er, hello? Anybody home?" Jordan asked as she slowly waved her hand in front of Woody's eyes. Woody quickly snapped back to reality.

"Oh, hey Sweety, we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." Jordan smiled, her face almost luminous. Woody could only smile back as he watched her dark curls spill over her face.

"Anyway, I came over to drop off the reports on the Antoniou case."

Woody took the pile off papers from Jordan's hand, his heart flickering as his fingers brushed past hers. He placed the papers on her his desk.

"So I guess you've got to head back to the morgue now, huh?"

"Yeah…" Woody and Jordan looked at each other, regret dancing in their eyes.

"So, I'll see you tonight…?"

"Pick you up at eight?"

"Can't wait!" Jordan grinned as she turned to walk out the door.

Woody sat back down at his desk, looking at the incredible amount of paperwork in front of him. This was going to be a long day. At least he had something to look forward to.

Meanwhile…

Everybody was there, seventeen people in total. Time to start this meeting.

A meeting of utmost importance.

Agent O'Connell stood up from his seat at the head of the table, scanning his eyes around the table in front him. Sixteen of the most brilliant, intelligent and powerful men in all of Boston, yet they weren't enough.

"Okay people, time is running out, he's coming sooner than we thought. We need someone, fast. And a plan, a plan would be good at this stage. Agent Duhamel, any luck with tracing him?"

Agent Duhamel ran a hand through his hair. "Nup, Agent Wyle and I have been on it non-stop, but this guy is still unidentifiable. We'll stay on it though."

Agent O'Connell sighed. The perfect criminal was on his way to destroy Boston, and they had no ways to trace him. They didn't even have proof that he existed, all they knew was that he was on his way.

"So it looks like its plan B. We all guessed it would come to this, so there is only one question to ask. Agent Law, have we found our hero?"

* * *

A/N. Yes, the mutual friend was Devan, bwah ha ha to all u DW shippers! Oh and also, can you guess the names of the four actors that those agents were named after? 


	4. they say a hero can save us

Ok, sorry for the long wait between chapters, but I have a good excuse… I was writing a LONG chapter! Yes, I took a page out of Amethyst Blizzard's book, and wrote a chapter that was not short at all! Although, it's not THAT long, but hopefully it's good enough.

So for the people who didn't get it… the Agents were named after… Jerry O'Connell, Noah Wyle, Josh Duhamel and Jude Law. Ahhh aren't they all just gorgeous? Three more agents this chapter, get your brains working again!

* * *

_Sharebear_- Um, Jude Law was meant to be the obvious one, he's the movie star, as opposed to TV stars who sometimes appear on the big screen… Oh well, I can deal :) 

_Lis_ _Carmichael_- How could you not get Josh Duhamel? He's so hot and gorgeous and HOT! Watch Las Vegas, or rent Win A Date With Tad Hamilton, he is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hot! Anyways, thanks for your lovely review, I'm glad someone loves my stories.

_Jtbwriter_- A movie with those four…. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….. that would be heaven!

_Sydney_ _Bristow_- Flora didn't really do anything, she was just around while I was writing that bit, so I kinda killed her in a sense…

_Mallorysgirl_- Hope this chapter is cool too! And yes "yay" is definitely the way I would put it too, no more Devan! Although, I wouldn't be too sure…

_Amethyst Blizzard-_ Thank you for thanking me for thanking you for thanking me for thanking you! Don't let the thanking die! I am not ditching Mr Reynolds, he gets a large role in this chapter, don't you worry!

* * *

**Oh and everybody please review because I'm willing to take suggestions if you have any… and I really want to know what you all think of this story because it's not really like anything I, or anyone else, has written before…

* * *

**

"Um, I thought we were going to take this _slowly_…" Woody managed to breathlessly murmur between kisses. He and Jordan were at Jordan's apartment… on her bed… in their underwear.

Jordan let out a small laugh. "Hey. I'm only leading by example. _Your_ example."

"Yeah but would you follow me off a cliff?"

Jordan pushed Woody away just far enough to look into his eyes. "Yes, I would, I'd follow you anywhere."

Woody sighed and shifted so that he lay on his side. "All I'm saying is-"

"Yeah I know, I agree. It's special, this _thing_ between us, and I don't want to lose it. I love you, Woody."

Woody wrapped his arms around Jordan, pulling her closer. "I love you too, Jordan. I love you so, so much."

Jordan looked up into Woody's eyes and kissed him before curling up in his arms, and there they stayed for a long while until they both fell asleep.

Woody woke to the intolerably high-pitched beep of Jordan's alarm clock. He felt Jordan instinctively reach for the snooze button and then stop when she realised she was in someone's arms. Her eyes opened and she found another pair of eyes staring at her.

"Good morning Jordy." Woody said, grinning.

Jordan smiled back. "It is now. However, if you ever call me 'Jordy' again, I will personally chop off your tongue and glue your mouth shut."

Meanwhile…

Once again, Agent O'Connell stood up and cleared his throat. "May I have everyone's attention? I'd like to call this meeting to order. As you all should know, time is slipping waway from us, Agent Reeves, is it possible to put our plan into action tonight?"

Agent Reeves straightened his tie. "I believe that while it would be ideal to have more time, time is something we don't have, and I think that tonight is really the best option."

Agent O'Connell let out a small sigh of relief. Things were starting to look up. "Agent Law, are you sure about your guy?"

"Most definitely," Agent Law stated in his gorgeous British accent. "This guy is the best. If he can't do it, nobody can."

O'Connell smiled. Maybe Boston wasn't doomed to devastation after all.

"Reynolds and Seacrest, I'm sending you two to put part one into action. Can I trust you not to fuck this up?"

Reynolds and Seacrest sat up straight in their seats. "Yes sir, we won't let you down sir."

That night…

That night Woody lay in his bed, unable to sleep. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. He looked at his clock, which read 2.17am. Man, who would be up at this hour by _choice_?

He reluctantly got up out of his bed and made his way to the door. He opened it, to reveal two young men in suits. They were both tanned with blonde hair, and were extremely hot, but we must remember that Woody is NOT gay

"Hello, may I help you?" Woody asked, baffled as to why these men would be at his apartment at this hour of the night…or morning, depending how you looked at it.

"My name is Agent Reynolds and this is Agent Seacrest. We've come here on urgent business. May we come in?" Asked the slightly more blonde, slightly less tanned and slightly hotter man.

"Sure, come in. Do you guys want some coffee or something?"

So the three men sat down at the table with their coffees.

"So why exactly are you here>"

"I'm going to get straight to the point Detective Hoyt. The future of Boston is in your hands." Agent Reynolds said calmly,

Woody sat in shock. "What?"

"A very dangerous person is on their way to Boston, with evil intentions. The Boston Agent Agency, or BAA for short, has tried very hard, but we only have the facts, we need someone else to stop this madman."

"Someone…?"

"Ok, so we mean you. Out of all the people in Boston, we think you are the perfect person for this. You're dedicated, hardworking and you have a passion for Boston and its people."

"Ok… so what do you want me to do?"

"Um, Woody?" Agent Seacrest suddenly piped up.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I kinda wet my pants…"

Woody and Agent Reynolds both stared are Agent Seacrest, simply astonished.

"Um, maybe you should just leave." Agent Reynolds said, with a tinge of disgust in his voice…

…and a tinge of laughter.

"Oh yeah, you can take the chair." Woody added as Agent Seacrest left the building.

"Ok, he's gone now sow we can talk business." Agent Reynolds started. "Ok, not only is the future of Boston in jeopardy, but my career is on the line! I'm new in the Boston Agent Agency, as in Agent Seacrest, and I've been given a big responsibility here. If this thing goes down, and all of Boston goes up in flames, I will lose my job."

"But you'd be dead anyway…"

"Oh my gosh, that's even worse!"

"Ok, I get it, this is a big deal, but you still haven't explained it all. What am I meant to do?"

"Ok, here's the deal. We don't know who he is, or why he's coming, but he's on his way to Boston to basically bring this place down. We're talking mass murder, and bombs… and explosions… and explosives. We think he might be after two people in particular, like a revenge plot or something.

"In situations like this, people usually turn to the BAA, but this isn't a situation, this is a state-wide crisis, and if we lost Boston, America would only have 51 states, and they'd have to change the national flag! The agents do what they can, but this time it's not enough. They say a hero can save us."

Woody brought his coffee cup to his lips, only to find there was half a drop left. Him, a hero?

"Um, Agent Reynolds, it's an honour."

"No, Detective Hoyt, the honour is mine." Agent Reynolds took Woody's hand and shook it firmly. He took a black briefcase that was at his feet and placed it on the table.

"It's all in here, everything you need. All you need to remember is that we aren't _counting_ on you, we aren't _relying _on you, we _believe_ in you. We have faith in you, because we researched every single person in Boston, and you're our guy, so find some faith in yourself, and fight. Fight for Boston, the place you love, and the people you love."

Agent Reynolds then stood up, making his way towards the door.

Woody stood up. "I will do my best. I love Boston, I wont let it fall, or let my friends die, or let you lose your job."

"Oh, and if you ever need help, remember the BAA password."

"The BAA password?"

"Baa baa black sheep.' Just go to the PD and say it." Agent Reynolds said before leaving Woody's apartment.

Woody stood stupefied, still amazed at this strange turn of events. His attention soon turned to the briefcase that was still on the table. _It's all in here, everything you'll need_ Agent Reynolds had said. Although he was awfully curious as to what lay inside, he was more desperate to curl back into bed and get some sleep.

And so he did. The briefcase would have to wait.


	5. black sheep, have u any matrix quotes?

So I am back again! Sorry for the wait and that this chapter is short, but I have a lot of stuff on my plate at the moment! Lol, yes that IS just an excuse, but the truth is I've been working on some other fics… Coming soon I promise!

**ALIASAGENT47** _No he is not gay._

**jtbwriter** _I don't know exactly what I am going for at the moment… It's a bit light at the moment, but later I have a few tricks up my sleave which might add a bit of angsty stuff…_

**Mallorysgirl** _No he is not gay. I'm so glad you love the story, it really brightens up my world to know people read my stuff! YAY :D Ok now about Jordan being one of the people… well let's just say you might be onto something there… hehe, from the beginning I was going to have it like that, cos it was inspired by a Spiderman 2 ad I saw on tv…_

**celticgina** _Glad ya love it! I'm not sure about an Agent Brosnan… we'll have to see…_

**fluffy black cloud** _Hope you like this chapter too! btw, I like your name, though it's a bit of a contradiction cos the fluffly clouds are usually white… but that's probably what you're going for, right?_

**Amethyst Blizzard** _No he is not gay. Oh and thank you for thanking me for thanking you for thanking me for thanking you for thanking me for thanking you. That's a lot of thanking…

* * *

_

_**Ok so everyone, the agents in the last chapter were Ryan Reynolds, Ryan Seacrest and Keanu Reeves! Oh and guess what, I GOT THE CROSSING JORDAN SOUNDTRACK! YAYAYAYAYAY:) :) :) :) :) **_

**Please keep reviewing, and I will keep posting!

* * *

**

Woody woke the next morning, weirded out by the strangeness of his dream. Yeah, like people would turn up on his doorstep in the middle of the night and ask him to save the world.

He got up out of bed and started to make his way over to the kitchen, but stopped right in his tracks when he saw that one of his chairs was gone. He stood there, positively freaking out, until he realised he had probably just moved the chair himself.

He took a deep breath in… and paused. The briefcase was still on the table. 'Shit' Woody thought to himself, 'I really am meant to save Boston, and even more than that, I really did give my chair to that guy who I really shouldn't have given that coffee to.'

Woody cautiously made his way over to the table, treading carefully, as if he were trying not to alert anybody to what he was doing. He eyed the briefcase, looking it over thoroughly. It was black, with sliver buckles and handle. On the centre was a picture of a sheep, with a speech bubble saying "B.A.A." Underneath the sheep was a group of bold silver letters, forming the words "The Boston Agent Agency."

Woody unbuckled the case and opened it, laying out the contents on the table. There was a ball of string, a fabric pouch a black shirt and pants and a Zorro style mask.

'Riiiiiight….' Woody raised one eyebrow.

So he went to work, but first made a stop at the front desk.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Woody took a deep breath. If this was all wrong, he was about to make a very big idiot of himself…

"Baa baa black sheep."

The woman at the desk discretely glanced behind her before standing up and leaning over the desk, her eyes wide.

"Have you any wool?"

Woody eyed the woman. Agent Reynolds hadn't said anything beyond the initial password…

"Yes sir, three bags full?" He cautiously asked.

"One for the master…"

"One for the dame…"

"AND ONE FOR THE LITTLE GIRL WHO LIVES DOWN THE LANE!" They both yelled excitedly. The woman, because it wasn't every day that she would get to talk to a secret agent, and Woody because baa baa black sheep is a very infectious nursery rhyme.

Now, if someone had witnessed this strange happening, they would have just thought that they were witnessing an absurd conversation between two police peoples on drugs! Little would they know that these "drunk" people were on a mission to save the world… or at least the state of Massachusetts.

"Follow me, Agent Hoyt." The woman got out of her chair and led Woody down the hall.

"It's _Detective _Hoyt."

The woman looked at Woody. "_Agent._" She repeated, making herself clear.

The woman led Woody to a door. Woody thought for a bit, he had never seen this door before. Had the door always been there?

"I can only show you the door. You're the one who has to walk through it." The woman said, opening the door for Woody.

Woody starred at the woman. "You're quoting _The Matrix_! I love that movie… but that would make you Morpheus… and you're not a man."

The woman raised one eyebrow, "But how do you know for sure?"

Woody blinked, his eyes wide. "Wait- who am I?"

The woman, of course, had no idea what Woody was on about.

"If you're Morpheus, showing me the door, who am I? I'm not… am I?"

"Yes, Woody. You are our Neo, you are our one. Superman, Spiderman, Batman, Zorro, that's what you are, but what sets you apart is _who_ you are."

"Wait… how do you know all this? You're the secretary!"

The woman smirked, "Not quite. I'm _Mrs_ O'Connell, but call me Ellen. Anyway, here's the door, you going in?"

* * *

_last minute author note- I swear it's just a coincidence!_


	6. the important things

Ok so I am back once again. It is 7.35pm, Melbourne, Australia time. I'm listening to Jem and I have just finished this chapter. I don't really like it. I don't know… it's just like it's lacking the sparkle I usually give my work. Anyways, thought I would post it anyway and let you be the judge.

Once again, thank you so much for the reviews! You know the drill. You review, I post, you review, I post…

**jtbwriter**- Of course she _could_ have said that, but she didn't. I know this Ellen chick quite well…

**Alex**- Yeah, maybe it is a bit extreme, but I'm kinda going for the whole superman storyline here, is it working?

**Mallorysgirl**- I'm so glad you love the story! I hope this chapter isn't too bad. Oh, and thank you heaps for your email! Hmmm did I reply to it? Ummm I don't think so. Don't worry, I will! It's not like me to leave an email unanswered.

**XcrossingjordanX-** I'm really happy that you like the story and I hope you continue to like it just as much. Ha ha ha I have the soundtrack! It's really good, you should get it. My favourites are Can't Find My Way Home by Alison Krauss and the Jill Hennessy songs, especially It's All Over Now Baby Blue. Hehehe, and you can't go past I Wanna Be Your Man by Sam Phillips, who can I just point out, is a WOMAN! LOL!

**fluffy black cloud**- Hope the update's ok, hmmm this chapter isn't the best but I think it's going to get better. Heh, I'm crazy too, don't worry.

**Amethyst Blizzard**- Of course I am a man. I am YOUR man, remember? Thanks for reading my stuff. Thanks for always reading my stuff. I owe you, forever. Thank you for thanking me for thanking you for thanking me for thanking you for thanking me for thanking you for thanking me for thanking you. I think that's right…

**ALIASAGENT47**- I swear it's coincidence! Ha ha you really need to stop saying "woohoo"

Ok so here goes…

* * *

Woody walked into the room, and found himself in a conference room. He recognised Agent O'Connell, Agent Reynolds and -gosh- Agent Seacrest. There were also a few other good looking agents that he had never met.

But we must remember that he is _not_ gay.

Agent O'Connell looked up. "Hoyt, what brings you here?"

Woody placed the case on the table. "What is this all for?"

O'Connell looked at Woody with seriousness in his eyes. "You're meant to save the world. You'll know what to do when the time comes."

Woody just nodded in pretend understanding before turning to leave. This was just getting too weird.

He made his way back to his office and sat down. He was soon called out to a homicide, and so his day of work began.

In the afternoon, Jordan came to the precinct to watch an interrogation.

"Do you think he did it?" She asked him afterwards.

"Yeah, and that bastard's gonna pay."

"I like your attitude… I think."

"What if it was you? Raped, murdered, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I'm glad you care."

"I'll always care. Speaking of which… how was lunch?"

"Lunch?"

"Didn't you have lunch with Max?"

"Oh, yeah. It was great. It's almost like he wants to be my father again."

"I'm sure he does. He's been back for like two months now so I'm glad you guys are patching things up."

"Me too. We called a truce. The new Jordan likes to grab onto the things that are important to her."

"Does that include me?" Woody asked with a sly smile creeping over his face.  
"You are very, very important to me, Woody. I'll never let go of you." Jordan smiled, as she grabbed onto Woody's arm, holding on tightly.

Meanwhile…

Yet another board meeting, Agent O'Connell was getting quite good at them.

"Seacrest, your fired."

Agent Seacrest choked on the water he was drinking, and immediately started to shake his head.

"No way, I've worked too hard for this!"

"Yes you have worked hard, but for what? To wet your pants and proceed to steal a man's chair?"

"He told me to take it!"

"And so you should have."

"Huh?"

"With the BAA, if you screw up, you are out, and I've already employed your replacement."

Then, as if on queue, another young blonde man walked into the boardroom.

"Everybody, meet Agent Mackenzie."

Agent Reynolds stood up. "I object!"

The whole room looked at him, waiting for his explanation.

"You're on that teen angst show, right? And your character, his name is Ryan. Ex-Agent Seacrest also has that first name. 'Ryan' is a bad omen." Reynolds turned to Agent O'Connell "We can't have a guy called Ryan. I mean, Seacrest is a Ryan…"

"And so are you!" O'Connell pointed out.

Reynolds suddenly realised his now obvious blunder, and turned to Agent Mackenzie.

"Welcome aboard."

* * *


	7. duty calls at dinner time

**Hello, sorry it's been so long. Yeah, I agree it has been WAY too long! It's just been hard to write this chapter, so yeah. So reviews would be great cos I'm not sure if I really like how this chapter turned out… I dunno, thinking doesn't come naturally to me anymore.

* * *

**

So a few messages to my reviewers…

**celticgina**- You have no idea how fun this is… especially the agents… And I'm really happy that it's fun for you to read cos then it's all worthwhile!

**jtbwriter**- funniness by stupidity… that could work. hehe… um well I'm glad you like it and I hope you keep reading!

**ALIASAGENT47**- No, Woody is not going insane. However, me thinks he has a bit of the lovebug…

**fluffy black cloud-** Yep we are all crazy, well at least I am. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, I promise that the next chapter will be up sooner than it took for this one! I'm so happy that you love it and I hope that you continue to like it!

And of course to my dearest **Amethyst Blizzard**- What do you call it when you have so much to say to someone, but when given the chance you just open your mouth and you don't say anything? Well, know that even if I don't thank you or say so, you are one of my favourite people in the entire world so don't ever forget that.  
ps- Thank you for thanking me for thanking you for thanking me for thanking you for thanking me for thanking you for thanking me for thanking you for thanking me for thanking you! This is starting to get funny…

* * *

Ok now on with the chapter… plz review cos it makes me feel loved!

* * *

"We probably shouldn't be doing this…" Agent McKenzie started, although he was basically just going against his own words, because he, along with the others, was starring at the screen in front of them. 

Agent Wyle shook his head. "This is totally for educational purposes. We are just keeping an eye on him."

"On his date?"

"Sure. We're keeping an eye on him… on his date."

"I've been to that restaurant." Agent Law observed.

And so it was. Law, McKenzie, Reynolds, Duhamel and Wyle all watching the life of Woody. This was way better than any reality crap on tv. They all starred as Woody and his date pondered over menus, stealing glances at each other. Man, these two were cute.

"_So Jordan, what is it you will be having?"_

"Jordan is a guy's name." Reynolds pointed out. "But man, is she hot!"

Duhamel thought for a moment. "Totally gorgeous… I feel like I've met her before, though. Like in a past life or something… something to do with strip poker…"

At that moment, Agent O'Connell and Agent Reeves marched into the room, not looking at the screen the others were looking at, but placing two photos on the table. The other agents gathered around.

Agent Reeves cleared his throat. "Our guy is after these two people, father and daughter. This one here is…"

"Jordan!" All the other agents finished the sentence for him.

"Yeah, Jordan Cavanaugh. Wait, how did you all know that?"

Agent Reynolds started to explain. "Hoyt knows this person…"

"I guess it's possible, I mean he's a detective and Jordan Cavanaugh is a medical examiner, they would cross paths…"

Duhamel interrupted him then. "No, like he really _knows _her." He gestured to the screen.

All of the agents starred at the screen. Jordan and Woody were still at the restaurant, and Jordan was running her foot up and down Woody's leg.

Whoa.

O'Connell sighed. "Gosh, this just makes things a bit more complicated."

* * *

Woody sat at nice seat in a fancy restaurant, hungrily eating his scotch fillet steak. He looked over at Jordan as she twirled strands of fettuccine around her fork before opening her mouth wide to eat it, swallowing slowly, her eyes smiling at him. Jordan was wearing a black dress that shaped her perfectly, with a neckline low enough to catch Woody's attention, but high enough to retain her respectability.

Woody simply took in the sight of the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

"Jordan, there was a time when I didn't know you, but it's hard to remember any of that when all I think about is you. My mum, then Dad, then I basically lost Cal to everything. Got out of there, came to Boston and painted a smile on my face, but when I met you I didn't have to pretend anymore…"

"And you're everything to me."

They smiled at each other then, but the moment was interrupted when one of the waiters came to their table.

"Mr Hoyt? There's a telephone call for you."

Jordan and Woody glanced at the man. _Mr _Hoyt? So that ruled out anyone from work. And who would call him at the restaurant he was at, anyway?

The waiter frowned. "They said to tell you something about a sheep…"

And then he knew. Woody knew exactly who was calling. But he couldn't let it show.

Chuckling, he turned back to Jordan. "Sheep? Ok, this shouldn't take long… I'll be back in one second!"

Jordan smiled as Woody got up out of his chair. "Have fun… without me!"

Woody grinned before putting on a sad face and wiping away an imaginary tear. "Impossible."

Woody then turned to follow the waiter who showed him to the phone. He made sure he was alone before picking up.

"Hoyt."

"Baa baa black sheep!"

Woody groaned. Not this again! "Yeah yeah, have you any wool. It's me ok?"

"Sorry, just following procedure. I'm Agent McKenzie. I'm new!"

"Have I met you?"

"Well you may have seen me on The OC or… well nothing much else, seeing as my acting career is just taking off. I'm Seacrest's replacement."

"Ah yes… How could I forget Seacrest? And for your information, I don't watch teenage relationship dramas."

"Yeah, but at least I'm on tv! I mean, are you?"

"Heh, you have no idea."

"Whatever. Wait, we are so off topic. I'm meant to be telling you that the place you are in now is gonna blow."

"WHAT?"

"You know what to do. And by the way, it's in your back pocket."

Agent McKenzie hung up, leaving Woody with only a dial tone. What did he mean, it was in his back pocket? _What_ was in his back pocket? Reaching inside, he found the small pouch thingy from the briefcase. Opening it, he pulled out a pair of pants… whoa. It was like in Mary Poppins how everything came out of that suitcase. His whole superhero costume seemed to be in this small fabric pocket…


	8. explosions and sparks

Ok I'm back once again, so hello! Not too many author notes today, I am so tired! This week at school, we have community service, so basically I'm working in an old-people home for the week. I love it, but it is hard exhausting work!

I got my semester 1 school report today… not bad except for one E that I got in PE…

_Mallorysgirl- yes you did guess right. any more predictions you'd like to make? Hope you like the chapter…_

_SuperKelli15- Thanks for reading, I hope you like the chapter!_

_AA47- Ok ok I hope this wasn't too long for you to wait… although I don't fully understand you because you love ALIAS!_

_fluffy black cloud- crazy CRAZY crazy. ok, we are all crazy, got it? Glad I made you laugh! HAhaHAhaHAhaHA…_

_AB- Thank you for thanking me for thanking you for thanking me for thanking you for thanking me for thanking you for thanking me for thanking you for thanking me for thanking you for thanking me for thanking you. And I actually mean it! Truly… but yeah, so how was YOUR report? Any D's? Well, I got an E so I can't talk…_

_emmaleeeee- Yes Woody was always meant to be a superhero, he's my hero anyway…_

_celticgina- What do you mean, you keep on laughing at work? You should be working at work! Oh my gosh you sneaky little thing! Oh, and unfortunately his costume can't reveal too much, because then Jordan would recognise him!_

**Ok and to set the record straight, Agent Reynolds was just saying 51 states because he is stupid, and I know that Boston and Massachusetts aren't the same thing, but I'm thinking that if Boston goes down, there goes the capitol of Massachusetts…**

**And also, I know that some stuff from now on in the story might seem a bit farfetched, but just be open-minded and think of this story as a fantasy kinda thing…

* * *

**

First, the music stopped. It was only a background jazz kind of cd, but it had just stopped. Jordan looked around, glancing at the others around her, as if to see if they had noticed it too.

Then she heard the voice from behind her. It was the voice of a man. "Excuse me, may I have everyone's attention?"

Jordan turned to see that in the middle of the room was a man, dressed in black, with a mask over his face, and a cape on his back.

It was a bit like Zorro gone wrong.

He was tall, and he spoke with urgency. "Everybody needs to get out of here NOW. This restaurant is going to explode!"

The room suddenly filled with panic, and Jordan began to worry about Woody. Where _was_ he?

The masked man stood up on one of the tables, apologizing to the couple sitting there and promising to pay to replace the meals he had just stepped on.

"Ok, everybody just calm down! Can we just evacuate the premises? Everybody just get your things together and make your way to the exit."

They didn't need much encouragement. The patrons quickly headed for the doors, gathering outside. However, Jordan didn't move. She watched as everybody else rushed around her, and as the masked man made his way to the kitchen to get all the chefs out. A group of men and women in chef hats and waiter skirts quickly made their way out of the kitchen and out the doors.

Jordan could hear the masked man and another person in some sort of argument in the kitchen.

"_Sir, you have to get out of here!"_

"_This is my restaurant! A restaurateur does NOT leave his restaurant!"_

"_It is going to blow up whether you stay or go!"_

The masked man then dragged the chef out of the now empty restaurant, before realising it was _not_ empty. He walked back into the restaurant and approached Jordan, who was still sitting at her seat.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but you need to exit the building."

"I'm waiting for someone." Jordan acknowledged the man, before turning away.

The man took her hand, pulling her up from the table. "You _need_ to leave."

It was then that Jordan started to panic. Where _was_ Woody, was he ok? She turned to the masked man. "You don't understand. Nothing is allowed to happen to him. He's everything… if he dies, I will be as good as dead, because… because…"

She didn't know why she was breaking down in front of a total stranger. There was just something so comforting and… familiar about him.

"He's a lucky man." He observed.

Jordan blushed, remembering the dress she had chosen to wear tonight. "No, I'm the lucky one."

She hugged him then, needing some comfort.

"Shhh" he whispered, "he'll be okay."

It was then that they heard the ticking. They quickly ran outside, and watched as the restaurant went up in a smoky ball of noise and fire.

The group of people outside watched in horror as the beautiful restaurant burned and burned. Jordan screamed. Had Woody been inside? Had he left without her? Where was he and why wasn't he with her?

People started to thank the masked man, seeing as he had saved their lives. Religious people blessed him and wished him happiness, and he quickly thanked them before turning to Jordan. "I'm sure he's ok, maybe he used another exit or was called to work or something. Do you work with him?"

When Jordan nodded, he continued, "Well, my guess is that when you get to work tomorrow, he'll be there."

Jordan smiled in appreciation. "I don't know who you are, but thanks. Thanks a lot, truly." She turned and walked away from the burning building, constantly reminding herself of the man's wise words of hope. He'll be there when you go to work tomorrow, she told herself. He'll be there at work.

Then she realised the obvious.

She worked at a morgue.


	9. when aloneness seems like death

Howdy people, it's time for another chapter of Saving Boston! **cue applause**. Well, my name is FrenchKissingWoody, but you can call me Ellen. I'm so happy you could all make it today! Ok, before we start the show, just a quick word to our sponsors!

_**Fluffy black cloud**- YAY school hols are the best! I'm so happy you like the story, it means so much that people like the stuff I write! I hope this was quick enough, I actually think I wrote this chapter quite quickly, I hope you like it!_

_**Mallorysgirl**- oh no it is NOT just you, Woody would look AMAZING in that outfit! Thanks for your review, and I hope you like this chapter!_

_**Celticgina**- oh come on don't lie, as if the stuff I write is well written. Lol, ok well there is a bit more seriousness in this chapter, so I hope you like it.  
__An E is BAD! If an F is fail, then an E is pretty close to it… Ok and well about the prom… proms are really an American thing and we don't have them in Australia, but we do have the year 12 formals… but the thing is, I'm not in year 12! Nup, I'm in year 9… still a bit of school to go…  
__Ps- and about the costume, I'm sorry to have made you upset, but what if I was to tell you that in a few chapters Woody might take off his costume? Yeah, thought that might cheer you up!_

_**stephk00013-** Yay thank you for the review, I'm really glad you like it!_

_**Amethyst Blizzard**- OMG I DIDN'T REALISE ORIGINALLY BUT NOW GOING OVER MY REVIEWS I SEE THAT YOU FORGOT TO THANK ME! How dare you, evil cow! Moooo!_

_**freelancer-babe**- hehe, those last lines were a bit of an afterthought I had… Thanks for the review!_

_**Lioness-Rampant**- Ah yes I have always been quite original…I'm so happy that you like the story, and thanks for the review!_

_**AA47**- Eek! Never do you tell! Unless, of course, you want me to ring up ch7 and force them to destroy their alias stuff so they can never show the next season! Mwah ha ha!_

Ok, well that's all from us, so let me present to you the next instalment of Saving Boston!** cue cheering and more clapping

* * *

**

It's hard to live in fear. It's even harder to live in fear… alone. So many people had left her, and what if Woody was about to follow the pattern? What if Jordan was doomed to aloneness…

Jordan's thoughts were interrupted by Garret, who entered her office, before pausing. "You ok, Jordan?"

Jordan sighed. "No, but does it matter?"

"Feel like a pick-up?" He asked, handing her a file. "A man was found dead behind that restaurant that exploded last night. I'm sending Nigel too, that place is like a circus at the moment."

Jordan suddenly felt faint. Was it him? Could it be Woody? What was he doing out the back of the restaurant anyway? There was only one way to find out, she had to go and see for herself. If it was him, she didn't know what she was going to do, but she couldn't not know. She had to see it, believe it, was it him?

Taking the file from Garret, she walked out of her office, scared as hell, but determined to know the truth about Woody.

When she arrived at the site, it really _was _a circus. Detectives were interviewing people who lived near the restaurant, and there were other detectives trying to find the cause of the explosion.

"Wow…" Jordan whispered, under her breath. Being back there forced her to remember the night before, the explosion… Woody being missing… and that man. The papers had named him "The Boston Hero", but who was he?

Nigel, of course, was in awe of this whole experience. "Whoa, did you read all the articles in the paper about this? Apparently some guy just rocks up and forces them all out of the restaurant _just _before it explodes! But you know what the funny part is? See, right after he told everyone to get the hell out, he ran out straight away. Like he just left them all there, to decide whether or not to believe him, while he's just getting out of the place, saving himself first. It almost sounds like he wanted them to die… You know what? I think he put the bomb in the restaurant! "

Gosh, it was amazing how the truth could be altered so easily. "Where did you hear that shit?"

"Why, don't you believe me? I have very good sources, let me tell you."

Jordan shook her head. "No, he was the last one out of the restaurant. He put everyone else's safety first."

Nigel grinned "But you've got to wonder…"

Now, Jordan was really starting to get annoyed. "No you don't!"

Nigel raised an eyebrow. "Jordan, lighten up, you are acting like you were there or something."

When Jordan turned away, Nigel started to worry. "Jordan, were you there last night?"

Jordan turned back to face Nigel. "He helped everyone and made sure everybody got out."

Nigel started to apologise, "I'm sorry Jordan. Are you alright? It must have been horrible…"

Jordan started to walk away. "Let's just find this body, okay?"

The body was out the back of the restaurant, right outside the back door. He was positively burnt, and it was impossible for Jordan to recognise him. However, the thought that this could be Woody just made her feel terribly sick.

Nigel smirked. "I think I might think twice from now on before ordering flame-grilled."

Jordan decided to just ignore Nigel's lame and sick attempt at humour, and just concentrate on the task at hand. "So, Nigel, who's the detective in charge?"

Nigel raised an eyebrow. "The one and only?"

Jordan starred at him. "Who?"

Nigel laughed. "You're beloved Woody? He's right over there."

Jordan turned to where Nigel was pointing, and sighed deeply with relief.


	10. making progress or having 2nd thoughts?

Ok firstly my apologies to everyone, I was almost finished this chapter when I lost it on my other computer when it got retarded by some strange virus. So I finally re-wrote it, and here it is… but firstly…

**celticgina**- sooooo sorry for the wait… next one will be sooner and that's a promise! And yes I am 14, and thank you for your compliments! They do make a girl's day :)

**Mallorysgirl**- No Woody is NOT the guy in tights, I refuse for him to wear tights… ew. However, the costume is still extremely sexy :) I'm really glad you like the story!

**Lioness**-**Rampant**- The Boston Hero… lol it just came to me one day. And as for the whole boston hero/Woody thing, let's just say Jordan will be oblivious for a while…

**fluffy** **black** **cloud**- as AA47 said, this story will be LONG! lol, yeah I have quite a complex picture in my mind…

**AA47**- Well of COURSE he is okay! He was like there right beside Jordan when the thing blew up, Jordan's just a bit thick.

**AB**- lots of thank you's because I can't be screwed remembering where we r up to… oh, and congrats on leader. me thinks u deserved it :)

**Hephzibah Death Herzegovina**- thanks for your review, and I hope you continue to like the story!

**Elisabeth Carmichael**- Yeah I do take a bit of getting used to :) but I'm glad that you like the story!

**SuperKelli15-** Woody's going to feel a little guilty…

**Well that's MORE than enough so here is your long-awaited update…

* * *

**

Woody turned to see Jordan and Nigel standing next to the dead body. His eyes connected with Jordan's and he immediately felt horrible. He hadn't meant to leave Jordan alone the night before, but he had to get everyone out of the restaurant. He could tell that Jordan had probably been up all night worrying about him. Was this what it meant to save the world? He'd seen the stuff in the papers, some called him a hero, some called him a madman. But he didn't care what they said, for there were only a handful of people whose opinions mattered to him, and Jordan's was one of the most important. If hurting Jordan was what he had to do to save her, Woody didn't know how much longer he could do it.

Walking over to where Jordan was standing with Nigel, Woody quickly smiled at Nigel. "I'm borrowing her for a second," he said, before taking Jordan's hand and walking her to somewhere they could talk.

"I'm so sorry, Jordan. It all happened so quickly…"

It was then Jordan could finally let out her emotions, she let the tears roll down her face, hugging Woody tightly. "Where _were _you?"

Woody ran his fingers up and down Jordan's back, letting her cry on his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

Meanwhile...

Even the top guy has a boss.

Agent O'Connell opened the door to his boss's office, straightening his tie and making an effort to stand up tall.

"Agent O'Connell, take a seat."

He did what he was told, because even though he had his own reputation, his boss was 1000 times more intimidating.

"Good morning, Special Agent D'Onofrio."

D'Onofrio placed his hands in his pockets. He had a horrible habit of moving his hands constantly in a way that basically drove many people bonkers, and was trying to quit the unstoppable hands.

"Top case. Any news?"

O'Connell shifted in his seat. "Not particularly," he lied, not wanting to get the wrap for anything.

"Not what I hear."

Ok then, what was the point of asking?

O'Connell sighed. "Turns out Agent Hoyt is seeing Miss Cavanaugh socially."

"By socially, do you mean sexually?" That question, of course, came from a _secretary _by the name of Miss Erbe. She was known for her frank comments, and O'Connell knew her quite well seeing as she was best friends with his wife, Ellen O'Connell, who was also a _secretary._

"My guess is yes, but that's just a guess."

D'Onofrio raised an eyebrow. "I would hope it's just a guess, I wouldn't want to think you had been invading on privacy…"

"No, that's not my intent…"

Miss Erbe took the pile of papers on D'Onofrio's desk that she had come into the office to take. "Not your _intent…_ of course not," She said, raising her eyebrow. She then headed to the door.

Strange, O'Connell thought to himself. He could've sworn he saw Miss Erbe wink at Special Agent D'Onofrio as she exited the office.

And even more strange was that he could've sworn that he saw Agent D'Onofrio wink back.

* * *

_hmm whats the deal with D'Onofrio and Erbe? Oh, and please review! Cya all next time!_


	11. nobody survives 10 knives to the chest

Hello, sorry for the wait, but this is a long-ish chapter so be grateful! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, it means more than you could imagine! Since it's been a while, I thought I'd might give you a bit of a character map, as far as the agents and everyone go…

* * *

**Agent O'Connell (as in Jerry, duh!) is in charge of the Saving Boston mission.**

The other agents who are working in the Saving Boston mission are:  
Agent Law (as in Jude, the A-list actor)  
Agent Reynolds (as in Ryan, actor in movies such as Buying The Cow and Blade:Trinity)  
Agent Reeves (as in Keanu, MATRIX!)  
Agent Wyle (as in Noah, Dr Carter in ER)  
Agent Duhamel (as in Josh, Danny in Las Vegas)

**Ex-Agent Seacrest (as in Ryan, American Top 40, American Idol) was fired after an embarrassing situation at Woody's apartment. He was replaced by Agent McKenzie (as in Ben, The OC).**

Agent O'Connell's boss is Special Agent D'Onofrio (can you say GOREN?).

Also, since they need a bit of girl power even though they are too proud to admit it, they have female secretaries to help them. Mrs Ellen O'Connell is married to Agent O'Connell, and Miss Erbe (as in Kathryn Erbe… Criminal Intent) is the other secretary, who has been making a bit of suspicious eye contact with Special Agent D'Onofrio.

Wow that took longer than I thought…

* * *

Ok just one more thing-

AB- Thanks, I actually still haven't gotten over it to tell the truth. Nobody really understands how surprised I actually was… Lol, and we haven't even got our badges yet!

* * *

Ok that's enough for now so here's your chapter!

* * *

Once again, it was time for a meeting! Looking around the table, Agent O'Connell noticed an empty chair. Never to mind, that was just one agent he'd have to fire.

"Okay guys, as you all know, last night our neurotic evil dude blew up a restaurant. Thankfully, there was only one death and the ME said there was like a bullet in his head so he was probably already dead. Anyhow, we need to make some progress." He once again took note of the empty chair next to Agent Reynolds. Who was missing? Agent Duhamel, that's who. 'He had better have a damn good excuse', he thought to himself. The situation was getting worse, and they needed as many brains as possible.

Agent Reeves stood up, clearing his throat. "Well I've done a profile on our neurotic evil dude based on his attack on the restaurant. Blonde hair, green eyes, with a vengeance for Jordan and Max Cavanaugh. I also think he grew up without a father."

O'Connell raised an eyebrow. "All that from one little bombing?"

"And Google."

"Ohhhhhhhhh." The table nodded in understanding.

O'Connell smiled. "See, that's the kind of info we need. I mean, Agent Hoyt is great, but he can only save the world for so long. We need to find out who our neurotic evil dude even is!"

Agent McKenzie sat up in his seat. "Ned!" He exclaimed.

_Huh?_

"Neurotic evil dude. N-E-D. Ned." He explained.

The table of agents (minus one) thought it over. Should they give their currently unnamed assassin the nickname Ned?

O'Connell nodded his head. "Ned. I like it."

Meanwhile, at the morgue.

"Woody, Shawn Oz did not die from the explosion. He has a bullet in his head!" Jordan exclaimed, pointing to the body on the autopsy table.

Woody thought for a moment. Could this man have been murdered by the same man who blew up the restaurant, the man who was out to kill Jordan? "Maybe he interrupted his evil plot?"

"And so he shot him in the head? Maybe… What if there's some connection? What if while he was setting up the bomb, Shawn comes and tries to talk him out of it? Or maybe Shawn was just a random guy in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Woody sighed, he could feel that this case was going to get a whole lot bigger soon, and Jordan could never know just how big. He could tell she was still shaken from the restaurant, how could he ever tell her that she was the target, that her and her father were on the list? The only thing Woody could do was destroy the list, by finding the killer before he could kill.

Back at the Agent meeting…

Agent Reeves cleared his throat, in that "oh I'm so high and mighty" way that he was oh so good at. "The press want a story, and I think it's in our best interest that we give them a story… or at least a few anonymously sent photos and notes… we can't blow our cover as agents."

O'Connell laughed, "Whatever, just keep it professional and don't blow any covers, unless you want to be unemployed like Ex-Agent Seacrest."

And then they heard it. It was as though the world had stopped still. The scream echoed through the hall, and there was no doubt about who it was. O'Connell ran to the voice, the voice of his wife, to find her in the kitchen, curled up in a corner. Looking around, he saw it, and so did the other agents who had also come to see what the commotion was about. Agent Duhamel was on the table, with 10 knives in his chest. Rushing over to his wife, he sat beside her, putting his arm around her. "It's okay, Ellen. It's okay," he whispered.

"Er, O'Connell?" Agent Law started. "You should probably see this."

O'Connell made his way to the table, once again cringing at the sight of one of his agent's dead, killed in such a horrible way. Looking at what Agent Law was showing him, his jaw dropped. A post-it note was stuck on Agent Duhamel's hand. It read-

_Stop trying._

_You can't stop me._

_Jordan and Max are going to die_

_and you can't do anything about it_

_because your "Boston Hero" is hopeless_

O'Connell dropped his head, taking a moment to absorb this horrible event. "This isn't about saving Boston anymore. Ned's made it personal."

Later that night at Max's house…

Max set the table as Jordan talked him through her eventful day. Okay, Woody was not dead, thank God. If there was ever a God, it was now. And of course there was Shawn Oz, who may or may not have been shot by the man who bombed the restaurant. She was more inclined to think that he had gotten in the bomber's way and had payed the ultimate price. In the afternoon, Woody had abruptly left, giving Jordan a stupid, non-existent reason. If she didn't know him better, she would have been a bit suspicious.

"I'm happy for the two of you, really." Max stated, toasting his glass.

Jordan smiled before screaming. The hotplates in the kitchen had set alight and the kitchen was filled with flames!

"Dad? The kitchen is on fire!"

As if on queue, the smoke detectors went off, filling the house with an incessant high pitched beeping. Max and Jordan instinctively covered their ears while running for the door, only to find it locked.

Just like every other door in the house, they found.

As the flames started to spread through the house, Jordan realised that they were trapped. Both her and Max started to panic, when suddenly Max collapsed. It could have been the smoke, Jordan wasn't sure, but this was _bad._

"DAD!"

And then she heard the crack of a door breaking. Was someone here to save them?

It was him. She recognised him from the night before, and he was still in that stupid costume.

He ran over to her, taking her by the arm.

"You've got to get out of here."

Jordan starred at him. "You think?"

The masked man then made his way to Max, waking him and helping him to his feet. As he helped him to the now broken door, he took Jordan by the hand and led her outside also.

There was an ambulance outside as well as the usual gathering of firemen and reporters. The nurses from the ambulance took Max, and Jordan gave her father one last look before looking back at her rescuer.

"They call you the Boston hero."

He chuckled. "Do they now?"

"And they call me Jordan." She added, smiling, before frowning. "Why do you keep on saving me?"

"I guess it's because you're cute."

Jordan laughed at that, reaching up to kiss him.

It wasn't much of a kiss, but enough for her to regret it.

"Whoa, I'm sorry. That won't happen again… it really won't. I'm seeing someone, and I can't jeopardise that."

The man nodded, seeming to understand. "I'm just glad I got here in time," he said, before walking away.

Jordan was confused. Why was she attracted to this man, a man she didn't even know? And why was he always turning up to save her?

And why was she hoping that she could see him again?

* * *

wow, Jordan's going for the guilt trip, but only if she knew the truth... please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter :) 


	12. secret identities, secret affairs

Well of course Josh had to die, serves him right for getting engaged! I'm heartbroken… but aren't we all?

I'm starting to feel like this story is really getting somewhere now, whereas a lot of the story has just been setting it all up. So don't ditch me now because I think I'm on a roll… :)

Thank you to the reviewers… love you all! Almost as much as my class leader badge… shiny…

Mallorysgirl- You're on the right track… but that's all I'll say :P And yes, it wouldn't _technically_ be cheating, but _technically_, Jordan doesn't know that! However, forget the technicals, Jordan and the Boston Hero are only gonna get closer… just how close is for me to know and for you to worry about until the suspense drives you insane!

AB- lol I actually didn't realise the Ned thing… Oh yes and of course Shawn Oz… more bout him coming up… but yeah, OzEvil, so ShawnOz.

* * *

Woody went at his detective work with the same dedication as he always did, but he couldn't get his mind off the night before. Had he crossed the line? Would Jordan figure it out? The questions kept on filling his mind with what ifs. What if he was the wrong person for this job? What if he couldn't do it? However, he couldn't just leave it all behind. He felt compelled… he actually wanted to keep everyone safe. 

He wanted to keep Jordan safe.

He couldn't understand why all of a sudden he wanted to protect everyone, but he knew that he had to, that for some strange reason, saving people meant more to him than anything. And so protect he would.

Back at the B.A.A.

Everyone was shaken after the horrific murder of one of their own. There was also the fact that Ned had struck again. An emergency meeting was called by Agent O'Connell.

"Yesterday, two dreadful, horrendous, indescribable events occurred. Firstly, Agent Duhamel was brutally murdered in our own kitchen! This has revealed a very important detail. Ned knows us. He knows who we are. This is bad. We have to be more careful, less public and more secretive. You don't give details concerning the case to _anybody_ unless they can give you the B.A.A. password. We don't want anyone else to die, because if you die, you lose a very important part of your life.

"Secondly, Ned isn't stopping. Last night Max and Jordan Cavanaugh were locked in Max's house, which was then set on fire. He tried to kill them both. Thankfully, Agent Hoyt, our Boston Hero, was able to rescue them in time. Ned wrote in his note that Hoyt's hopeless, but I have to disagree. I believe Hoyt to be the strongest part of our operation.

"As part of the Boston Agent Agency, each one of us has a duty to Boston, and the people of Boston. We care about this place, we care about the people. Boston is our home, and we can't let anybody take it away from us. Nobody can intrude on our domain and abuse it. It's up to us to save our home, the home of many, and to send the intruders back to their own home. Each of us here right now signed a pledge to Boston when we applied for these jobs, a pledge to keep Boston safe. We need to bring that safety now more than ever. We fail when somebody is afraid in their own home. We fail when death becomes Boston. We fail when we lose control. So agents, I tell you, we must not fail. We must not let fear fill the hearts of children, of men and women. We must not let death or evil prevail. We must not lose control, because control is all we have."

O'Connell looked at each man sitting at the table, and his wife sitting at the end, the only female. She wasn't tough and strong like the men, but she was clever, and they needed as much help as they could get right now. Looking around at his co-workers, his fellow modern-day heroes, he saw the same thing in everybody's eyes.

He saw determination.

Elsewhere in the building, Miss Erbe sat at her desk, doing the kind of things secretaries do. She picked up a bundle of papers that were to go to Special Agent D'Onofrio, and headed to his office.

D'Onofrio looked up from his desk, standing up to greet her.

"For me?"

Miss Erbe smiled. "Nah, they're for the goldfish."

D'Onofrio looked over to the side of the room, where the wall was covered by a fish tank. He frowned at the sight of his two goldfish, Kate and Tony, floating lifeless at the top of the water.

He turned back to his secretary. "With the Saving Boston operation, do you think Hoyt's relationship with Jordan Cavanaugh is a pro or a con? Do you think their relationship could possibly blind him?"

Erbe smiled. "On the contrary, I believe that Jordan means a lot to Woody, and he's not going to let anybody harm her."

"Does she really care about him? How much does she care about him?"

Erbe frowned, her face sceptical. "Who are we talking about now, D'Onofrio?"

He didn't answer as such, but leant down and kissed her.

She was surprised, but that's not to say she was displeased.

"So will I see you again tonight?" He whispered into her ear.

Miss Erbe smiled, walking towards the door. "As always."

Back to the morgue.

Garret looked at Jordan with concern "And is Max alright?"

Jordan nodded. "Yeah, he's fine now but they want to keep him an extra night for observation."

"And how about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I don't mean physically. Really, how are you holding up?"

Jordan sighed. "I don't know. I think I'm just going to get on with my job and keep busy."

As Jordan turned to head to her office, she was stopped by a young woman.

"I'm looking for Doctor Jordan Cavanaugh?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"That would be me… how can I help you?" Jordan replied, hesitantly.

"You're working on the case of the restaurant explosion, right? I read in the papers that Ned is being accused of killing Shawn Oz. I had to come and tell you that it's not true."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I killed him."


	13. the point of no return

**Ok sorry for the wait yet again… End of term and then I went away for a week…**

**And some messages to the usual suspects as far as reviews go… I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Lioness-Rampant- Lol, not that big of a cliffhanger, the Shawn Oz storyline comes to an end in this chapter… not that I'm spoiling it or anything LOL, nah I'm just finding myself with so many sub-storylines… But the D'Onofrio and Erbe one is staying! More about them next chapter :) I am a VERY big Goren/Eames shipper by the way… :)

AB- It's cold in Boston :(

Hephzibah- Thanks for reviewing… I like nice reviews :) Don't get me started with NCIS, as 'Twilight' aired here in Australia just last night… and even though I knew who was leaving, I'm still in mourning :( My favourite character is GONE! GONE FOREVER! And then they can't get together and fall in love and live happily ever after because of ARI! Ok, don't mind me. Yes, anyhow, the fish are cool. Stay tuned for next chapter when I may introduce Agents Alexander and Weatherly… Now how's _that _for Kate and Tony?

AA47- Excuse me missy, are you bagging all the other chapters? Lol, I hope you find this chapter 'exciting' but you should, considering that a few of the characters will pass the "point of no return"… Hehe, how's your neck from that ride at the show? lol :)

Adriana Lozano- I've seen half of A Knight's Tale… That would make for an interesting CJ story :) Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like the chapter :)

* * *

**Ok I had high hopes for this chapter, but I'm not so sure about the way it turned out… I think I'm losing my touch :( But anyhow, well written or not (I'm thinking the latter…), this is an important chapter so please please please review! If you have any ideas as to what I'm doing wrong with the story please let me know and I'll try to make the next chapter better!

* * *

**

"So what do you mean, you killed him?" Jordan asked, after she had led the woman into her office so they could talk.

"I mean, I shot him. I put a gun against his head, pulled the trigger now he's dead!" The young woman looked scared, angry, confused. She took the elastic out of her long red hair, letting it fall across her face.

"I hated him," she continued. "Him, and that stupid Rebecca. What was I, invisible? I was so upset, angry with both of them. Shawn, well he may as well have pushed me off a cliff for all he cared, andRebecca already had a boyfriend!"

Jordan raised her eyebrows. Great motive… "You killed Shawn Oz because he dated someone else?"

Suddenly the red head's eyes lit with anger. "No! You don't understand! It was the school social! I can still hear her voice in my head, saying "so you want to dance?" in that annoying curly-hair way that she speaks! I can't escape from it, because I keep on asking myself what I should've said or done, anything that would have made it all turn out differently."

Jordan thought before speaking. "Um… well you certainly have a drama-filled life. However, it's a criminal offence to kill somebody. You know I have to turn you in."

"I know. Oh and a note to the author of this story: you are spelling his name wrong, it's a U not a W. ShaUn."

Author: Oops, sorry… I'll start spelling it with a U.

Jordan thought for a moment. "One question: why did you kill Shaun and not Rebecca?"

"No, you're wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"She's in the boot of my car."

Meanwhile, at the B.A.A.

O'Connell's meeting was interrupted by Special Agent D'Onofrio, who wanted to address the group.

"Ok guys, you all need a break. This team is falling apart and you need some help. Face it: you're doing pretty badly."

The agents didn't like what they were hearing, but it was true. The team was going down! The agents dropped their heads in realisation… they were not the strong team they used to be.

Special Agent D'Onofrio continued. "Don't frown. In fact, turn that frown upside down. You're going to New York!"

That got everyone's attention. New York?

"The New York Agent Agency is one of the best in the world, so I thought maybe what you need is to pick their brains. We leave early tomorrow, for a daylong conference with the NYAA. Talk to them, find out what makes them great."

Ok, so maybe it wasn't completely fair to steal another Agent Agency's techniques and tactics… but what else were they meant to do?

"I love New York!" exclaimed Agent Law.

Back at the morgue…

Jordan was in a little bit of shock at this girl's revenge tactics… her actions seemed a bit extreme. However, Jordan could almost see the logic and rationality of what the girl did, though she could hardly understand why.

"I have a friend who's a detective. He knows the police on the Boston Hero case. You should probably talk to him. His name's Woody Hoyt."

The young woman stood up, tucking her long red hair behind her ears. "Thank you."

As she watched the red-haired beauty exit the room, Jordan realised that she'd just let a killer go free.Thatyoung womanwasn't going to go to the police.

So why had she come to the ME office in the first place?

Maybe she just wanted to tell someone, get it all off her chest, and for some reason, Jordan thought it ok for her to do that. Maybe it was that Jordan felt she would do the same thing in that kind of situation.

But of course, that was just the inner madwoman talking.

Later that day… night time.

Woody sat alone in his apartment. The whole "Boston Hero" thing seemed to be consuming him, taking over his life. At work, they were working the case, and each time he saw Jordan he was reminded of his duties. However, after work was the worst, for it was then that he would be called to stop Ned from harming the ones he loved.

And now was no exception. Woody suddenly felt Jordan's life in danger. It was time to save her.

Jordan lay in her bed, but sleep would not come. Her head was filled with thoughts that refused to stop swimming around her brain. All of a sudden, she heard a noise in her apartment. She sat up in her bed. Was someone else inside? Before she had time to even process the thought, a black figure entered her bedroom.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jordan demanded, not allowing herself to be victimised the way she had the last time her apartment was broken into.

"Just prepare to die" the male voice said, pulling out a gun.

Jordan gasped, truly fearing for her life. "Do I know you?" she asked quietly.

The black figure laughed, preparing to pull the trigger. "You have no idea…"

Suddenly another man burst into the bedroom, knocking the gun out of the would-be attacker's hand and tackling him to the floor. He was surprised at how small Ned actually was, assuming of course that this was Ned.

As if it wasn't.

Jordan sighed in relief, before realising that the Boston Hero was _yet again_ saving her butt. What ever happened to the oh so strong and independent Jordan Cavanaugh?

The Boston Hero turned to her. "Are you alright?"

Jordan nodded, and though both she and the Boston Hero were only distracted for a split second, when they turned back to Ned, he was long gone.

They sighed, both knowing that until Ned was captured, this would simply continue to go on. Jordan in danger, the Boston Hero being a hero, it would never stop.

"Until next time, I guess." Jordan muttered.

Woody made his way out of Jordan's apartment, heading back home, but after a moment, he turned back. Something was terribly wrong.

Racing back to Jordan's apartment, he first noticed Ned, who'd obviously noticed him as well. Before Woody could do anything, Ned smashed the window and jumped out. Startled, Woody ran to the window. Looking outside, he saw Ned riding away on a motorcycle. _Damn, _Woody thought to himself, _will this guy ever screw up?_

He then made his way over to Jordan, praying to God that she was okay. He found her lying in her bed with a pillow over her face.

_No! _he thought to himself, quickly removing the pillow to discover Jordan unconscious, but hopefully not dead. Thankfully, he'd arrived before Ned could finish depriving Jordan of air…

Leaning down, Woody touched Jordan's face and kissed her lips lightly, willing her to wake.

Jordan opened her eyes, only to find another pair looking right at her, belonging to the Boston Hero. Remembering all that had happened, and simply being happy to be safe and alive, she closed the gap between them.

Woody couldn't help but kiss Jordan back.

_Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'  
no use resisting  
__abandon thought and let the dream descend…_

_Past the point of no return,  
the final threshold - the bridge  
__is crossed, so stand and watch it burn...  
We've passed the point of no return..._

-The Point Of No Return, The Phantom Of The Opera

* * *

Please please please review! That review button wants to be clicked! Until next time (hopefully not too long!)


	14. from NY to Boston we're all guilty

* * *

Ok, yes this wait was way too long... but this chapter is extra long so be grateful... and review! 

This chapter is mainly focusing on the Agents and their trip to New York, but there's also some important new stuff as far as Jordan and Woody are concerned... and after this chapter the agents will be taking a back seat, so don't worry if you don't get any of it...

_Mallorysgirl- Yes... Ned... His identity will be quite a shock to all... Wait, do you still think it's James?_

_Jtbwriter- Yes... the plot will come back soon... yes... and a few plot TWISTS!_

_AB- Oh gosh you and your dirty mind... damn it you've been hanging round me for too long! And NO I do NOT hate Jorja, I don't hate anyone. If I did, I'd be hating something about them that's a part of me. And I'm over it, really. Many inside jokes here, I think... I can't remember actually... did you know this took me more than a month to update?_

_AA47- I don't know why I used that song either, actually. I've got something against the Phantom Of The Opera... it's connected to other memories which I don't particularly like. Hope you like this chapter :)_

_Hephzibah- Ok, ok no fish in this chapter, but I'm sure you will love it anyway..._

_Lioness-Rampant- Yes, lots of agent action in this chapter... especially with Goren and Eames..._

_supershipper-JA2-JC-WJ- Thanks for reviewing, hope there are more laughs to be laughed in this chapter.

* * *

_

**Ok and as far as the agents go, here's how the NY agents fit into your (or my) regular tv viewing...**

**Agent Harmon, Special Agent Weatherly, Special Agent Alexander--- NCIS**

**Agent Bell --- JAG**

**Agent Meloni, Agent Hargitay---- Law and Order: SVU**

**

* * *

**

ok... read... enjoy (i hope!) and review! (please please please!)

* * *

In New York, the Boston Agents of the Boston Agent Agency, surveyed the scene. Their "conference" with the New York Agent Agency was more like a party, with the girls in dresses, the men in suits, and plenty of drinks to go around. 

Agent O'Connell handed out name tags to his team, and watched as his team dispersed among the group of new faces. Many of the male agents flocked to one female in particular…

Agents Reeves, Law, Reynolds and Wyle stared at the captivating female in the corner of the room. Her hair was dark, and cut a few inches above her shoulders. Of course, since this was a _business conference, _she was wearing a sexy little black dress that was showing a _lot_ of skin.

"Hey boys, I'm Agent Bell," she purred, tossing her hair back like a shampoo commercial.

While the others simply stood there like idiots with their jaws dropped, Agent Wyle asked her about her role in the Agency.

"Well, I'm a military expert, specialising in the Posse Commitatus act."

"The possecommewhat?" Agent Law stuttered.

"It's a military act… I forget the particulars but it's got something to do with interfering with a police investigation on American soil…"

"Ohhhhhh, the Posse Commitatus act!" Reynolds exclaimed. "I learnt about that in this tv show I once watched. The hot military chick with the funny hat kept on going on about it… Judge Advocate General…"

Reeves raised an eyebrow. "Man, you watch too much tv."

On the other side of the hall, McKenzie stood, surveying the scene. Sitting to his right, he could see a man who's name tag read _Agent Meloni, Scary Guy, NYAA. _Seeing as McKenzie was the "scary guy" for the BAA, he decided to go and chat.

"Agent Meloni, I'm Agent McKenzie," the young man said, offering his hand.

"Yeah, I can read, I'm not an idiot," Meloni retorted, refusing to shake McKenzie's hand and, instead, chose to simply stare at him in a really scary 'tough guy' way.

"Oh yeah, the name tag." McKenzie tried to smile, but he simply could not hide his obvious fear of this older, scarier man.

"I'm more scarier than you," Agent Meloni said, stating the obvious.

"Says who?" McKenzie angrily asked. Just because it was completely and utterly true, did _not _mean that he could say it!

"_I_ do. I have tattoos." Meloni pulled up his shirt sleeve, revealing his oh so gorgeous tattoos that even McKenzie thought were awesome.

"Well I bashed up my brother and then my girlfriend shot him," McKenzie came up with. However, it was only half true… Did it really count if it was part of an acting career?

"So what? I've shot many people. Comes with the job."

"Which would be…?"

"Special Victims."

"_Special _Victims? What makes them special?"

"The special victims are the hot ones."

"I see…" McKenzie smiled, and surprisingly enough, Meloni smiled back.

Now this conversation was getting somewhere.

Meanwhile...

Miss Erbe found herself talking to Agent Hargitay, who just would not shut up about all the great things about her job.

"I love chasing bad guys… and interviewing suspects… and solving cases… and chasing bad guys… Oh, and I really love chasing the bad guys!"

Miss Erbe raised one eyebrow quizzically. Was this chick for real?

"So what do you do?" Agent Hargitay asked expectantly, attempting to flick her hair but failing because her hair simply wasn't long enough.

"Well… In actual fact, I'm a secretary… though I do help with cases," Erbe started, hoping to sound like she actually had a space in her company. "At the BAA, we secretaries do a lot more than you would think…"

Agent Hargitay faked a smile. "Great… so you're a secretary? Ouch, that's gotta suck…do you do things in your spare time? Any hobbies?"

Erbe traded her inner snarl for a polite yet fake smile. Although she could tell that this (arguably) senior, (arguably) bitchier and (arguably) slightly prettier woman was clearly insulting and mocking her, she was no match for the _Mighty Erbe!_

"Well, actually, my busy schedule doesn't allow for much extra activities. However, I'm a writer: I'm working on a series of crime stories." Erbe stated, quite proud of herself.

Agent Hargitay gasped. "You're kidding! Me too!"

Wow, finally, a common interest!

Miss Erbe reached inside her bag and retrieved…

"It's my incomplete manuscript. I carry it everywhere."

Agent Hargitay's jaw dropped. "Shit, no way!" She whispered, reaching for her own bag. "This is _my _incomplete manuscript. I carry mine everywhere with me too!"

Miss Erbe leaned over, handing Agent Hargitay her manuscript. "In New York City's war on crime, the worst criminal offenders are pursued by the Major Case Sqaud. These are their stories!"

Agent Hargitay took the manuscript, raising an eyebrow, before handing Miss Erbe her own set of short crime stories.

"In the criminal justice system, sexually-based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an _elite_ squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are _their_ stories."

Suddenly Miss Erbe's oh so great blurb seemed a little dull…

_Intent on getting Agent Hargitay back for making her seem stupid, Miss Erbe flicked through Hargitay's stupid manuscript, trying to find something to use against her._

"What kind of names are Stabler and Benson anyway?"

Erbe- 1

Hargitay- 0

"Last names," Hargitay corrected.

Erbe- 0

Hargitay- 0

"And what kind of names are Goren and Eames anyway?" She continued, in an _I'm so better than you kind of _way.

Erbe- 0

Hargitay- 1

"Last names." Erbe figured a bitchy attitude deserved a equally bitchy attitude in return.

Erbe- 0

Hargitay- 0

The catfight in the making was interrupted by Mrs Agent O'Connell... otherwise known as Ellen, who took Miss Erbe by the arm and took her away.

"We need to talk," she said quietly.

"What about?" Miss Erbe tilted her head quizzically.

"Special Agent D'Onofrio."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"I know. I saw you two in his office yesterday. Don't tell me it's nothing because I know it's not."

Miss Erbe stepped back and glared at Ellen. This in itself was quite strange, because Ellen was basically the only person in the entire world who wasn't significantly taller than her, and she was used to looking up at people, not straight ahead.

Ellen sighed. "Kathryn, I'm your friend. I just think that maybe you need to think about some things, decide what's important to you."

Miss Erbe crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "Why are you so worked up over this? I mean, even if there _was _something going on with D'Onofrio and me- which there ISN'T- why would it matter? It's not like he's married!"

Ellen laughed, turning to walk away. "No. No he's not… But you are."

Meanwhile.

Special Agent D'Onofrio sat down with Agent Harmon from the NY Agent Agency to discuss Agenting skills.

"You need coffee," Harmon explained. "Lots and lots of coffee. Also, you need to move your hands less, talk less and think less."

D'Onofrio shifted in his seat. The word 'impossible' came to his mind.

Harmon continued. "You need to make sure you have a team that is a _team. _You have to have a leader who's a bit out of the ordinary. You need to have a duo with enough chemistry to drive everyone mad, but smart enough to be worth it. You need to have a smart but geeky MIT graduate and a happy goth with her hair in pigtails running tests in the lab!"

D'Onofrio sighed. He may as well get comfortable, as Harmon seemed to have only just begun his lecture of wise words… or crazy ramblings, depending on how you looked at it.

Agent O'Connell found himself on the rooftop, talking with Special Agents Weatherly and Alexander.

"Once again, Agent O'Connell, we are so sorry that we were late!" Alexander gushed, her brunette hair blowing in the wind.

O'Connell smiled. "That's okay. Out of curiosity, though, why were you two late?"

Both Weatherly and Alexander both blinked, and glanced at each other... searching for an answer...

"Work!" Weatherly finally exclaimed.

"Yes, work!" Alexander insisted.

"Oh." O'Connell raised an eyebrow.

Sure... work.

All of a sudden a random man sprung out from behind a wall.

"Shoooooooooooooooooooter!" Alexander screamed, hurling her small body in the path of the bullet, to save the others. The bullet hit her and she fell to the ground.

Weatherly and O'Connell and also Agent Harmon (who had ran up to the rooftop after hearing the scream and gunshots) all grabbed their guns and shot at the shooter, making sure he was dead before running over to Special Agent Alexander.

"Owwww..." she murmured, which surprised the others, especially since she also wasn't even bleeding.

Weatherly unzipped Alexander's top just far enough to see what he needed to.

"She's wearing a... bulletproof vest."

Alexander smirked at that, zipping her top back up and letting Harmon and Weatherly help her back up to her feet.

Weatherly then turned to O'Connell who was startled at the random shooting.

"It was one of Aria's guys. Aria is a terrorist we've been hunting down." He explained, before realising something. "Wait, if that was one of Aria's guys, then..."

Meanwhile, about a metre away... Harmon and Alexander were talking.

"Wow," Alexander said. "I thought I'd DIE before I'd ever hear-"

Of course, she was interrupted by Weatherly who screamed out "take cover!"and pulled Alexander to the ground.

That was when they heard the gunshot... which went right were Alexander's head would have been...

"Everyone okay?" She whispered, looking around her to find that thankfully nobody was hurt.

"Aria..." Harmon growled, standing up and pointing his gun at Aria, who was at a nearby rooftop...

Harmon shoots... he scores...

"Alexander, how do you feel? You ok?" Weatherly asked.

"Ow. I just got shot at point blank range, Weatherly, before being shot at AGAIN! What do you think?"

"You mean you won't be going to Pilates tomorrow?"

"It's yoga. And besides, that was yesterday, I don't have yoga tomorrow."

"Whatever. You need to go home and rest?"

"Ah yeah, I think so... er, could you drive me?"

"Sure."

O'Connell watched as the two Agents walked away, and wondered how in hell Special Agent Alexander could be wearing a bulletproof vest under that red dress...

Meanwhile...

Miss Erbe was now _intent_ on getting as drunk as possible.

_99 bottles of beer on the wall_

_99 bottles of beer_

_take ten down_

_gulp it all down_

_89 bottles of beer on the wall_

Her little drinking game was interrupted by D'Onofrio, who took the glass out of her hand, took her into an empty room, and looked (down) into her eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, gently.

"Yes, exactly. What _am _I doing? What are _we _doing? I'm so confused..." Miss Erbe trailed off, starting to cry.

D'Onofrio put his arms around her, he hated to see her upset.

Miss Erbe wiped away the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry..." she stopped talking to lean up and kiss him.

Aw... true love... or maybe just the alcohol...

Meanwhile... back in Boston...

The thing about work is that you can lose yourself in it, become the work and forget everything else. Actually, this is true of most things in life, but Jordan often chose work to be her escape and today was definitely no different. She'd almost succeeded in blocking out her horrible actions, when she saw an oh too familiar face walk into the morgue.

"Hey Jordan, I haven't seen you in a while. I was hoping dinner maybe?" His voice was so… happy. Everything he wouldn't be once she told him. But did she have to tell him? Maybe not. Maybe years from now they could be married with children and he'd never know that Jordan had been unfaithful.

There were only a few problems with that. The only thing she felt guilty about was that she actually _didn't _feel guilty. She was only upset because she knew that in theory it was wrong, and that she had betrayed someone she had vowed she'd always be loyal to, but she couldn't help feeling that it had been so… right. It also didn't help that she'd found herself thinking of the Boston Hero more that ten times today…

"Ok, dinner, but we have to talk." With a smile, she walked away, hating herself for being so horrible and crying inside because soon she'd have to tell Woody the horrible truth… and he'd leave her for sure.


	15. man, I feel like a woman

Ok, a long wait, I know... but not as long as it has been before... so be grateful... especially as we have some vital Ned clues in this chapter...

Thanks for the kind reviews, as always!

**_Hephzibah- Oh my gosh Happy Birthday! Damn you... I want a webcam!_**

Ok well yes thanks for reviews, and please keep on reviewing, I need feedback on this story because it's kind of... well... strange.

Hope you all like this chapter!

ps- I have my dancing concerts tonight and tomorrow night. Wish me luck!

* * *

Needless to say, Jordan and Woody went to a different restaurant than the last time they'd gone out… There wasn't really much left of the other restaurant… "Blown to bits… The chef's knives are officially water vapor," Bug had said. While Nigel was quick to point out that chef knives can't actually become water vapor, Jordan and Woody set out on search for another eatery. 

Well, Woody set out on search for another fine eatery, while Jordan hid in her office, hiding away from the world.

It hadn't really worked and that was for one reason and one reason alone. It's easy for one to live in fear of anything… anything at all, when one has oneself to hide in. However, to be scared of oneself, is to truly live in fear. When one is scared of oneself, there is nowhere to hide.

Anyhow, Jordan was now at a new restaurant with Woody, simply wishing for the night to be over. How was she going to tell him and what exactly was she going to say?

Looking over at him, Jordan was suddenly swept with a rush of guilt and sadness. For so long, all she'd wanted was to feel safe with someone… Woody. He was all that she had wanted for so long. She was now realising what she was about to lose, someone that was so important to her and someone she couldn't see her life without. She'd betrayed him, hurt him, and now she was about to pay the price.

It was as if she were holding a knife. The knife was already the murder weapon, the damage had been done, although there had actually been no murder as of yet. She had to take the knife, already covered in Woody's blood, and plunge it into his chest.

For she'd already betrayed him, he just wasn't aware.

"Woody, I have to tell you something, so just listen. I don't know how to explain this, because there's no excuse and though I thought about just hiding it, I can't do that to you. Not that the alternative is much better, of course, but so many people have lied to me throughout my life, I just don't want to do that to you."

Woody nodded, not at all sure where Jordan was heading with this.

Jordan took a long breath before continuing. "This Ned case, yeah? It's got the whole of Boston watching their backs, and he came into my apartment. I thought I was going to die. At work I'm busy trying to solve it, and you're also doing your stuff. It's like we just don't see each other, we're so busy trying to catch this guy. Ok, so this other guy comes and he saves me… at the restaurant… at my dad's place when it was set on fire… and then the time when I was attacked at my own home. He was always there… and… Woody, we slept together. Just that one time, and while I want to say it didn't mean anything, I can't because I'm just not sure. I'm so confused about this, and I understand that while I don't what we have to be over, it most likely is. What I'm saying, is that I get it if you want to leave me."

Woody sat there silent for a few moments. For a split second, he had been shocked and devastated, until, of course, he realised who Jordan was talking about. Now he was just devastated and angry with himself for doing this to Jordan, making her feel like she was the one betraying him. What could he do now? He couldn't tell her that there was no other guy, because it had been him. He couldn't put her life in any more danger than it already was. Maybe it would be better to keep her in the dark, and just make sure she was safe from Ned. At this stage, Jordan's life was more important than their relationship, because he loved her too much to let anything happen to her and he sure as hell wasn't going to let her die.

"Jordan, I think that maybe this whole Ned thing has got us all confused and upside down. I don't want to call it quits, but maybe we should stop seeing each other for a bit… until this whole thing's over. Gives us time to collect our thoughts and think about stuff. When Ned's behind bars, we can decide what we're going to do."

Jordan nodded solemnly. Was this Woody's way of delaying the inevitable? Or was he giving her a chance? And if he _was _giving her a chance, why?

Meanwhile, at the BAA.

After readjusting to Boston life after the excitement of New York, Agent O'Connell held one, last meeting on the Boston Hero vs. Ned case.

"Okay, firstly, I want to congratulate you all on your efforts in New York, you represented the BAA with pride and excellence… but of course, we got nothing done. As far as the Ned case goes, our job now is to find Ned a new name… his real name."

At that moment Agent Wyle looked up from his laptop. "Oh my goodness… Ned isn't _Ned._ We were really, really wrong about that. I followed a lead from a plane crash manifest and… well… I have an identity, but you won't believe this…"

Max woke up in an empty room. He could feel his head pounding and when he tried to move he realised he was handcuffed to a chair. Looking around him, he tried to remember what had happened. Where was he? Perhaps an abandoned warehouse?

It was then that the black figure re-entered the room, and then that Max remembered what had happened.

He had been sitting in a nice lounge chair watching TV when it had happened. He didn't even hear the intruder, but somehow he must have spiked his drink… because that was the last thing he touched- his drink. He felt lightheaded, and then saw the intruder- the black figure- Ned- standing in front of him. Ned had punched him in the face, and while he'd received harder punches in the past, it still bloody hurt. He'd passed out; a combo from the punch and whatever the hell was put in his drink.

And now here he was, alone with a madman, and although Ned was extremely smaller than Max, Max knew not to mess with a guy who had already made several attempts on the lives of him and Jordan…

"Who are you?" Max demanded. "What do you want with me and Jordan? Why did you blow up that restaurant? What do you want from us?"

Ned laughed, moving his hand up to the ski mask he always wore. "They call me Ned, but man, whoever came up with that name should so be fired! It really ain't my style…" His menacing voice trailed off as he removed the mask, revealing his identity to Max…

"No… You…. You did all of this?" Max stuttered in shock.

"How long have you known? Since I was born? Since the time we met at that old bar of yours? Or did it take you a bit to figure it out? _Tell me Max, how long have you known that I'm your daughter?"_

* * *

_...yes he said "daughter"... or should we say "she said daughter"? Wow... Ned is female?_


	16. family reunions are filled with lies

Hello all... ok the next chapter is finishedso once I have seven reviews for this one I will post it... we got a deal? Haha, nah, I'm just worried that people are losing intrest in my story, which I really think is a devastating prospect... 7 reviews, ok?

Seeing as we now have that "review reply" thing, all you who reviewed the last chapter should have a few words from me in your inbox...

Just to let you all know, I break up from school tomorrow... end of year 9... my semester as class leader is gone!

**Enjoy** the chapter and please review!

* * *

Jordan walked up to her apartment in silence. She still couldn't see Woody's intentions in not completely ending it all between them. Was there hope… or was it that Woody didn't see the pure evil in Jordan's action? What if Woody had done something similar? Jordan gasped, she just _knew_ that Woody had been spending a bit too much time with that new trainee detective with the blonde curly hair, green eyes, high voice and pushy attitude… very reminiscent of someone Jordan used to know…

Rest, that's what Jordan needed. A good night's rest would help her see things more clearly tomorrow. Anyhow, she was completely exhaust- wait, why was her apartment door slightly open? Slowly pushing the door open, Jordan yelled out. "Hello? Who's there?" As Jordan cautiously peered through the door, she suddenly felt a cold jab in her neck… Man, couldn't she just have _one_ good night's sleep without some drug being injected into her neck? As Jordan crumpled to the ground, Ned… or Nedalina as she may prefer, leant down, spat out her voice disguser gizmo, and whispered in her ear.

"You and I… we're not so different, so why did he choose you? You and Max are going to be sorry!"

As Jordan slipped out of consiouness, her brain was working overtime. She'd heard that voice hefore, she just couldn't figure out where… No! It couldn't be…_ Devan?_

At the BAA… O'Connell was in a rage.

"Are you saying that the city of Boston is getting it's butt kicked by a girl?"

Agent Wyle pressed a few buttons on the laptop. "And not just any girl. We know this girl. Jordan knows this girl. This girl has a personal vendetta against the Cavanaughs."

Pressing a few more buttons, Wyle pulled the file on Nedalina from the computer and put it on the plasma screen.

"This is Ned. You said you wanted a name, so here's a name. Devan Maguire, presumed dead after a plane crash last yeah."

The agents stared at the innocent face on the screen. She had curly hair framing her face, which was painted with a smile. However, these agents knew that photographs can be misleading because they only show a still moment of time. Without movement, there is no spirit in the photo, no personality showing through. The photo of the beautiful woman did not betray her evil intentions.

Of course, that's not to say she wasn't evil, because, boy, she was evil.

"I've got the background on her and her motives and stuff…" continued Agent Wyle. "But, it's late and I'm sure we just want to get home, yeah? I'm sure Hoyt's got it covered."

Wyle was right. They'd all hada long day and home was looking very appealing.

Meanwhile.

Jordan woke up and found herself tied to a chair in a large room… perhaps an abandoned warehouse? She saw her father and was about to ask him what he knew about all this when she realised his dace was turned away from her and was he… crying?

Turning back around. Jordan suddenly found herself face to face with her attacker, and gasped at the realisation that not only it was Devan who had been behind all of the attacks on Boston, Max and herself, but that Devan was not dead, as everybody had assumed, but very much alive… and as evil as ever.

Flicking her hair and cocking her head to the side, Devan sighed.

"Ah, long time no see, Jordan. I can't say I really missed you. I guess that's fair though as I hardly expect that you would have mourned the loss of me. In fact, I expect you felt ecstatic at the news of my death."

"I didn't feel ecstatic, I felt guilty. The last thing I said to you was so mean!" Whispered Jordan, remembering the guilt and sorrowshe had felt at the time,immediately regretting wasting her time feeling guilty, when obviously she never meant anything to Devan. "Why am I here?"

Devan smirked. "I'd tell you to ask your father, but obviously he'd just lie to you. Just like he's been doing all your life! Did you truly believe that your mother was the only one with secrets? It was your father who was living a double life! Your mother wasn't his only wife… and you weren't his only daughter!"

Jordan gasped, slowly taking in this new information. Did this mean…?

"We are _related? _You have got to be kidding me…" she whispered, shivering at even the thought of it.

Devan frowned, as she also detested the notion that she could actually be the same person (or at least half) as Jordan. "You see, my mum figured it out, and decided to get rid of you and Emily. The first step was getting your mother to that home…"

"There was nothing wrong with my mother? _You forceda healthy womaninto a mental home?_"

"When it became apparent that Emily's mental issues were non-existant, my mother took a more… direct approach."

"**_She killed her?_**"

"You little bitch. Max was meant to leave you, but no, he had to leave _me_! Why you, Jordan? Why did he choose you? My mum and I were an incomplete family and you just had to always be there… stopping Max from ever being _my _father. My mum told me to forget about it, but I never could. As I grew up, I dedicated my life to finding you and your father to try to get a little bit of justice. I found you in Boston, and got myself a job there. Good times, Jordan, good times. Morgues are totally hip hang-outs, don't you think? You took me and Lily to your dad's bar that night, and not too long after that, he skipped the country? Sounds like somebody's afraid of confrontation, eh Max? However, I regret that I must cut this lovely little reunion short. I have to go somewhere, but don't worry, I will be back and when I am back, you will regret ever being born!"

Jordan sat there still in a trance, until the door slammed behing Devan, leaving Jordan with only Max.

"Dad? What did she mean?" She asked, her voice trembling. "How can she be your daughter? How could you lie to your family, even two families? Jordan managed to whisper before collapsing into sobs. Her voice then became laced with anger and hatred. "Oh wait, I forgot- you always lie. In fact, I've never heard you speak the truth."

* * *

please review, I will reply to each signed review :) see you all next time! 


	17. who are you? who who who who

Ok fine I'll settle for 4 reviews... because they were all very nice :-)

Find my replies in your inboxes...

Oh, and a funny story. I know a person whose 3 letters in her numberplate are BAA. Haha, it made me laugh...

1 more thing... in the chapter there is a small reference to the LV crossover from season 4, with a line that Sam said... I thought it was funny...

Ok, so read, enjoy and please push the purple button...

* * *

When Woody had gotten a call in the morning from the precinct about a new case, he was more than happy to take it, even thought it was meant to be his day off. Nothing like a good ol' fashioned homicide to get the brain off girl problems.

The crime scene was at a fencing school, where a teenage student was lying on the ground with a sabre through his chest. A few other policemen were there, and one suddenly noticed something very… very important.

"Hey," the random officer whispered, "this aint our case!"

That, of course, got Woody's attention. Not their case?

_Huh?_

"What do you mean, not our case?"

The officer pointed to a post-it note stuck onto the murder weapon.

_1, 2, skip a few, 99, 100  
__Ready or not, here I come.  
__Find me… and I may tell you a storey or three_

"This isn't our case," the officer stated. "This is for the Boston Hero!"

Woody sighed. "Um, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back…"

A few minutes later, the officer on the case spotted a familiar caped crusader

"Oh my gosh, you're the Boston Hero! I've read all the articles in the paper about you! Can I just tell you that I think it's great what you're doing for Boston, especially that Jordan girl… Can I have your autograph?" He rambled on, thrusting a pen and paper at his idol.

Woody blinked. His autograph?

"Erm, maybe later. Let me see that post-it note."

The officer grinned. "See, that's what I like about you! Nobody told you about the post-it, and yet you know about it! And also, you turned up without any help, I mean, you are one smart cookie…"

Woody sighed impatiently, grabbing the post-it note off the officer.

_1, 2, skip a few, 99, 100  
__Ready or not, here I come.  
__Find me… and I may tell you a storey or three_

"Hey, he misspelt story!" Noticed the officer, pointing out the "mistake" to the Boston Hero.

Woody frowned. Ned would hardly make a mistake… unless, of course, it wasn't a mistake. Woody looked over the note a few times before turning to one of the fencing instructors who had found the body. "How many levels does this building have?"

"Four, not including either the roof or the basement." The woman answered, confused as to what this had to do with anything.

Woody looked at the note again, and suddenly it clicked. He was currently on the 2nd floor… so a _storey or three_ up would be on the roof… That's it! Ned was on the roof!

Running for the elevator, he took one of the fencing swords that were hanging from the wall. You never knew, he might just need it.

As he walked out onto the roof, Woody looked around cautiously. However, it was when he had lost hope of finding Ned that he felt a tap on his shoulder. The tap was from a sword and when Woody turned around he found himself confronted with Ned, who held his sword out in front of him, ready to fight.

"They call you the Boston Hero." Ned sneered, approaching Woody with his sword.

"Yeah, well they call you Ned." Woody laughed, drawing his sword.

"Too bad you'll be dead by tomorrow."

"Hey, it's _your _name that _rhymes _with dead."

But if one of them were to die, it would be the death of two identities. For each of them had another identity, a true self under the mask.

"You're a hero, or so they call you. That's what brought you here. The reason, though, that you're here is that you are thwarting my plan against a certain two people. You're in my way so I'm going to kill-"

"In your dreams!" Woody interrupted, drawing his sword and lunging at Ned. Ned fought back and soon it was an all out sword-fight. Fighting for his life, Woody kept aiming for Ned, yet he could not help wondering just whom it was he was fighting against. With all the profiling the BAA had been doing, you would think they'd found an identity by now…

(At the BAA, Agent Duhamel calls Hoyt to tell him that Ned is a woman by the name of Devan Maguire… however Woody does not pick up. Perhaps his phone is switched off… or maybe he's currently BUSY?)

Woody used his sword to strike Ned's from the side, knocking it out of his hands. Ned's eyes quickly darted to his sword, which was now about twenty metres away, before doing a major swivel turning-kick, kicking Woody's sword out of his hands.

Now without the swords, their fight became more of a kickboxing fight, and when Ned stopped for a moment, Woody saw his chance and kicked Ned to the ground, not in an attempt to kill him, but in an attempt to remove his mask. However, as Ned hit the ground, he started to cough and some metallic object flew out of his mouth. He continued coughing, but in a much higher tone of voice. Woody starred at Ned. He… was a _she_?

Kneeling down, Woody reached for Ned's mask, while Ned him- no, _her_self reached for "the Boston Hero's"…

As they removed their masks they stared in shock.

Devan stared at the one person she had been almost sorry to leave when she'd faked her death. She'd never counted on meeting someone in Boston that would distract her from her plans, but Woody had definitely distracted her. She could hardly believe he was involved with Jordan, a woman she hated with a clear passion. Woody was the one person she remembered fondly from Boston, and now here he was.

Woody stared at a woman who was supposed to be dead, someone who had finally been out of his life, but not he realised that she was the kind of woman Woody never wanted to be with. It was the way she made him act, the person that she made him, that he didn't like. _In a way_, he could thank her for inadvertently helping his relationship with Jordan. However, _in a way_, she was responsible for everything that had happened to Jordan in the recent weeks, and he was never going to thank the attacker of his beloved.

Devan then realised that this was meant to be the fight to end it all… could she still continue now that she knew whom she was trying to kill?

She wasn't sure…Hurting Jordan and Max had been her plan, a plan she'd been planning all her life, but could she hurt Woody, a man who she cared about?

Woody then also realised that this was meant to be the fight to end it all… could he still continue now that he knew whom he was trying to kill?

More than ever.

"Woody? All this time it was you?" Devan whispered, tears springing at her eyes.

Woody, however, was unmoved. "Believe it, bitch. This doesn't change anything."

Devan took a deep breath, willing her tears to go away. This was a time to be fearless. "Of course it does. As if you have the guts to kill me."

Woody laughed. If Devan actually believed that there was anything at all between them still, she was horribly mistaken. Pulling out his gun, he aimed it at Devan's head. "End this all now. Turn yourself in. You'll probably get life, a lifetime in a jail cell where you can think long and hard about what you've done."

Devan's eyes narrowed and she spoke through gritted teeth. "I'll do no such thing."

Woody put the gun right up to Devan's forehead, pushing as hard as he could. "Then I guess you better prepare to die."

"Too bad I kidnapped your girlfriend. Her father too. If you kill me now you'll never know where they are!"

Woody's heart stopped. "You did what?"

"You'll never find them if I'm dead. Are you really willing to risk that?"

In a rage, Woody aimed for Devan's knee and took a shot, causing her to scream out in pain.

"That's for hurting her. Now tell me where they are!"

To Woody's surprise, Devan pulled a gun out of her pocket, and aimed it at him. Woody, however, still had a small advantage seeing as Devan was sitting on the ground while Woody was standing over her.

Devan stared at Woody with both malice and pain. "I said I'd tell you a storey or three."

"Yes…" Woody trailed off, still keeping his gun aimed at Devan.

"I lied." She whispered. "In actual fact, there's five storeys keeping you from your bitchy mortician… and her father."

Woody raised an eyebrow. "If Jordan's a bitchy mortician, what does that make me?"

"A relatively hot cop." Devan smirked, lowering her gun.

Woody, amazed at Devan's unwillingness to fight him, lowered his gun too, but definitely did not let down his guard. He was still ready to strike at any moment. "And you?"

Devan's face became serious. "A cadaver."

Woody gasped in horror as Devan placed her own gun to her head, pulling the trigger.

* * *

_whoa, betcha didn't see that one coming... well, I didn't either really. I just decided to add that in as I was writing it... So what did you think? Good, bad, either way please review and let me know :)_


	18. who is this Jordan you speak of?

Ok so basically every time I say that I will update soon I don't… so maybe I should tell you that I'm going to take approximately 5 years to post the next chapter, and maybe that might in fact make my next chapter write itself a bit faster… 

Shoutouts to my Alias obsessed friends, and other people who are reading this who also happen to watch Alias, which by the way is a pretty cool show. In a recent (or semi recent if you are in the US) episode, Sydney's beloved Vaughn told her a shocking thing before he was interrupted by the car crashing… or something like that. I haven't actually seen the episode myself as I'm still only up to mid-season 2 on my friend's DVDs (luv ya Jess!) But anyhow, this chapter is slightly inspired by that Alias moment…

Well that might be enough so I know the chapter isn't way long, but I bet you are all totally over this story by now anyway. I'm thinking this is the 3rd to last chapter…

* * *

Jordan Cavanaugh was no stranger to having her life threatened. She could recall many a time where she'd had a gun pointed at her… or was held hostage… or even buried alive. Every time before, though, her main goal was to get out. Not now, because now the last thing she had time to think about was getting out of wherever the heck she was.

Her father still wasn't talking and the tension in the room was suffocating the life out of her. "Are any of my memories even real?" she screamed, breaking the unbearable silence. "I feel like I don't know you, as though I don't know my family and if I don't know my family, how can I know who I'm supposed to be?"

Max sighed, before letting out a quiet chuckle. "Jordan, I don't think anybody's listening."

Jordan smirked, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Ok then, good. It's really hard to cry when you feel like laughing!"

"Tell me about it…" Max trailed off, smiling. He smiled for two reasons, perhaps more, but two in particular. The first was that everything was going to plan. Devan was most likely dead by now, and soon Woody, whoops, _The Boston Hero_, would be on his way to "rescue" him and Jordan, which brought him to the second reason. The second reason being that he was so proud of his daughter.

Meanwhile...

Yes, she was definitely dead, Woody decided as he observed the hole in Devan's head. He checked her ridiculous costume for pockets in case there were any clues to… well, _anything. _Nothing much… breath mints… cheap lip gloss… mp3 player…

Ooh, snazzy!

Woody snatched the mp3 player with glee. Switching it on, he realised that not only did it play songs, but it also played videos… which would be awesome if it had a few more files on it. The only file on it was a video file by the name of _SiHtHcTaW. _Woody chuckled at the way it almost looked like a swear word, before deciding to read it backwards, which of course spelt _Watch This. _Automatically intrigued, Woody lunged for the play button. The video was footage of a large empty indoor space… perhaps an abandoned warehouse? There were two people tied to chairs… who he immediately recognised.

First he heard Devan's voice, although he couldn't see her. She must have been behind the camera. "Ah, long time no see, Jordan. I can't say I really missed you. I guess that's fair though as I hardly expect that you would have mourned the loss of me. In fact, I expect you felt ecstatic at the news of my death."

He continued to watch as Devan proceeded to tell Max and Jordan about her real motives for ever moving to Boston in the first place, all the while trying to figure out exactly where on Earth they were.

It was then that he remembered what Devan had told him- "…five storeys keeping you from your bitchy mortician…"

All of a sudden it clicked. It was as simple as that, five stories down would be the basement… Woody ran for the stairs, could it be that all his hard work was about to pay off?

As was predicted, the basement door was locked. However, being the tough superhero he was, Woody was easily able to kick it down, revealing Jordan and Max tied up to chairs. They stared at him, their eyes wide and it was then that Woody realised his secret was revealed- he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Woody?" Jordan gasped.

Woody rushed up to the two of them, fist untying Max before approaching Jordan. "Marry me, Jordan. I can't live without you!"

Jordan smirked, stretching her arms which were quite sore from being tied up behind her back. "Ok, but if we're going to get married, we need to start being truthful to one another."

Taking a deep breath, Jordan watched Woody's face closely for his reaction as she continued.

"Firstly, my name isn't Jordan Cavanaugh."

* * *

Whoa… yes a shock to me as well as you, seeing as I recently decided to scrap the ending I'd originally had in mind for a drastically different scenario…

And to semi-quote that song (which I don't particularly like) by the Sugababes… "If ya really have an opinion at all, ya better push the button and let me know…"


	19. it's me but you can't see who I am

Hello, once again, to you readers of this bizarre story of mine. Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, find your review replies in your inbox :)Although, you should already know that seeing as I sent the replies before actually posting this chapter…

This story is drawing to a close after what seems like forever, to me anyway, I'm not sure about you, and I'm feeling quite sad actually… but anyhow, one more chapter after this one so enjoy and please pretty please give me some feedback… and feed my inbox!

Lots of love from me!

ps- oh and so you know, I intend to change my pen name on this site soon... just so you all know... not exactly sure what to but it's definitely changing

* * *

**Previously on Saving Boston**

-Ned kidnapped Max and Jordan, locking them up in an "abandoned warehouse".

-Ned is Devan Maguire! The reason she's done all that she's done is because Max is actually her father... or is he?

-Woody found Jordan and Max and asked Jordan to marry him, but Jordan dropped a bombshell... her name isn't Jordan Cavanaugh!

Enjoy...

* * *

'Jordan' smirked at the shocked reaction on Woody's face. Walking up closer to him, she took his hands in hers and looked at him with pity at his lack of knowledge. 

"My name is Blair Harmon. My dad's name is Clive."

Woody removed his hands from Jordan's, looking at her with concern. "But what about Devan? And what her family did to your mother?" He turned to Max. "Is this some kind of delusional response to the traumatic events she's experienced?"

Jordan laughed and even Max couldn't help but smile. Jordan ran her hand through Woody's hair, leaning into his ear. "Woody," she whispered. "My name is Blair, my dad's name is Clive, my mum's name is Angie, and I'll have you know she is in fact very much alive."

Max smirked, "'Woody, did you really think one girl could be that messed up?"

Woody looked at both of them with alarm; he simply had to remind them who they really were. "But Jordan…" he began, before realising that to get through to Jordan he'd have to call her by the name she believed she owned.

" I mean, _Blair_," he corrected himself before continuing_. "_ You… well, Jordan, had ties to Boston, she couldn't have just been _invented!_"

"What ties? Her father? Garret Macy? Oh did I mention my mother's maiden name is Macy? Her brother's son's name is Garret."

The truth started to sink into Woody's mind as he realised with regret that Jordan was in fact telling him the truth. Taking a step back from Jordan, Woody started to process this information. Could it be that Jordan Cavanaugh never existed? Was it just an illusion, merely a ficticious character he'd eventually found himself in love with? His mind became a twisted web of questions yet to be answered and ends yet to be tied.

"Ok, so you wanted to be somebody. You became Jordan Cavanaugh… But why risk it all by staging some scene from a superhero movie? Why would you con some secret organisation into recruiting me to save you if it was all just a set up?"

Blair was taken aback, how dare Woody underestimate her abilities and resources? "I didn't con them, I created them! Did you seriously think that there was such thing as an _Agent Agency_? Of course, they _do _exist, you met the B.A.A. yourself. Haha, get it? Baa like as in a sheep? Anyhow, I have Agent Agencies set up all over the country, LA, New York… But they don't work for the police. They all work for _me_."

Woody was getting more and more angry, but he knew things would all turn out for the best. He just needed a few more answers. "What about Devan? Do you just have martyrs on standby who are willing to shoot themselves for your little plots?"

Blair frowned… that wasn't such a bad idea…

"Did you know a recent university study at Yale showed that with the right techniques, hypnotism can cause a subject to believe they have a completely different past as well as a different goal for the future? You just have to say it in the right tone of voice."

Woody sighed. What was becoming of the world? People hypnotising people to make them attack others and kill themselves? And then there were people like Blair who thought it was okay.

"Why? Jordan, Blair, whoever you are, why?"

"I like tricking people." Blair stated simply, like it were the most obvious and logical explanation. "It's a hobby."

"Then why the comic-style storyline?"

"Woody, you don't get it, do you? It's not about being somebody, or simply tricking people into thinking you're somebody different. It's about watching the people around you do anything for a cause that doesn't exist. Just like you; you saved Jordan's life while risking your own because you loved her. She was a ghost, she wasn't real, but you saw her as a complete character."

Only a few more questions, then all would be revealed… One question in particular struck out in Woody's mind. Looking at Jordan... or Blair... or whoever the hell this crazy girl was, with a mix between confusion and hate, he spat out the words.

"What about that night, Blair? You knew it was me and you knew the guilt I would feel. Did you plan on ever telling me that I wasn't actually cheating on you?"

"I'm telling you now…" Blair reasoned, before adding more. "I thought you looked cute in spandex."

Woody sighed. "Why me, Blair? Why spend your all of your time in conning _me?"_"

Blair rolled her eyes, wasn't Woody absorbing _any _of this? "I set myself up in town, said I used to work for Garret, had a few uncles play parts in shaping my past and I waited for the right person to be my knight in shining armor. You know, I'd almost settled for Nigel when you moved into town from nowhere… it seemed too good to be true. You were perfect for it. I gained your trust and eventually your love, and then of course along came Devan. I just didn't like her… she seemed to be a good fit for my "Neurotic Evil Dude" as my Agent Agency lovingly called her. I got her to believe she wanted to hop on a plane, hijack it, crash it and parachute herself to safety, where Dad met up with her and took her to get some much needed hypnotism. I must say, pretty much everything's gone to plan. This is my forth operation, and each time it's ended like this- me telling my hero everything they never knew. I like to see their reactions… but as far as heroes go, you're kind of different, Woody."

Woody raised an eyebrow. Yes… he was definitely different to the others.

"What happened to the other ones, Blair?"

Drawing a gun that Woody didn't even realise she had, Blair pointed it at him, sighing. "I shot them," she whispered.

"Oh really?" Woody questioned, pulling out his own gun and aiming it back at Blair.

Clive then sprang into action, pointing a gun at Woody, who shot up his eyebrows in surprise.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!" Clive uttered with malice.. and a hint of humour.

Blair smirked at Woody, lowering her gun slightly. "I mean, now that we're being truthful to one another, still want to marry me?"

Woody returned the smirk and also lowered his gun. "Sure, but I agree, we should be truthful to one another. Firstly my name isn't Woodrow Hoyt", it's Jesse McCoy. _Agent _McCoy, actually, and no I don't work for an Agent Agency… try the CIA!

On cue, the CIA agents on standby outside the basement sprang into action, kicking down the door and running into the room, guns pointed and scary faces on.

"Ms Harmon, Mr Harmon, drop your weapons immediately and put your hands behind your head!" The Head of the CIA shouted before throwing Agent McCoy a set of handcuffs.

Jesse approached Blair, who looked at him with surprised eyes. She wasn't used to being outsmarted, but as she'd said himself, he was different. And she wasn't wrong.

After being handcuffed and being informed of her rights, Blair looked over at her father who seemed more upset than she thought he'd be. I mean, they would get out of this… right? Turning to Jesse, she whispered to him. "What about that night, Jesse? Turns out that _you_ really were the one taking advantage of _me_. You knew who I was, and you were meant to be in an undercover operation. I mean, you _are_ aware that 'undercover work' is a metaphor, right? However, I'm not saying I wish it didn't happen."

The smirk on Blair's face reminded Jesse of Jordan, which may have seemed stupid seeing as they were the same person, but was Jordan really all fiction? Maybe Jordan was more like Blair than Jesse had thought. The same spirit in _Jordan_'s eyes when she smiled at _Woody _was present now in Blair's eyes as she smirked at Jesse.

"Blair, who are you?" Jesse wasn't sure what he meant by that, but he needed to somehow sum up the thoughts in his head and voice them.

Blair turned to him, her face reflecting the questions racing though both of their minds, and shrugged. "I guess you'll never know."

* * *

plz tell me your thoughts :) until next time... 


	20. it's a journey you won't forget

_Wow, you have no idea what it feels like to have finally finished a story you've left hanging for almost a year!! If you do, then I salute you for not giving up on your dying story! Hehe... well anyhow, this is me again, yes, almost a year later than when I left off. I'm sorry, truly. I hope you'll give my story enough of a chance to read the final chapter and give me your thoughts on the story as a whole. I re-read through it all to get my head around what I wrote such a long time ago, and I think I'm kind of proud of it... :)_

_Thank you to everybody who ever reviewed this story, your reviews were so kind and I am grateful that you all took the time to give me random comments... I love you all!_

* * *

**Ok so here's a small recap...**

...Jordan slept with the Boston Hero, thus cheating on Woody (but Woody _is _the Boston Hero)  
...Ned (neurotic evil dude) is Devan Maguire, who faked her death to plot revenge against the Cavanaughs (because Max secretly had another family consisting of Devan and her mother and chose Jordan over her)  
...Boston Hero and Ned had a confrontation, and revealed their identities, Devan killed herself after leaving a clue as to where she'd hidden Max and Jordan  
...Woody found Jordan and Max, but Jordan revealed that she is not Jordan but Blair Harmon and actually orchestrated the whole thing (including the Agent Agencies and brainwashing a random lady to make her think she was Devan Maguire and that she hated the Cavanaughs)  
...Woody revealed that he is actually Jesse McCoy and is a CIA agent, and arrests Blair.

oh gosh I hope that made sense...?

_So this chapter ties up to the original intro-chapter thing (chapter 2)..._

* * *

I guess I owe you an apology. Several chapters ago, I told you my name is Woodrow Wilson Hoyt. You'd already assumed that from the beginning, so I let you continue to believe it. No harm, I figured. However, this is not my name. You probably wouldn't have believed me if I told you the truth back then, and I bet some of you are still skeptical after hearing about this turn of events. 

So how about I set the record straight?

My name is Jesse McCoy, and I work for the CIA. For the past five years, my mission was to trick a woman who was notorious for being the biggest tricker of all. Her name was Blair Harmon, and I was to become her next assignment. She'd created a new character, a medical examiner by the name of Jordan Cavanaugh, and I was chosen to be her downfall.

In telling you this story, I showed you what you wanted to see, a story about Jordan and Woody, because these two characters are people that you've grown to love, and you've never known the truth. I decided it would be best to let you continue to see the events from the perspectives of characters you trust. I left out the parts in which my handler observed my actions and progress in the case, and I left out any thoughts I may have had about Blair being... well, Blair Harmon. For the CIA mission to be successful, I had to _be _Woody, and separate Jordan from Blair. I had to forget Blair, and let my relationship with Jordan take its course. The thing is, after being Woody for so long and convincing myself to see her as the character she'd created for herself, it was easy to believe it. To tell you the truth, I liked my life as Woody and my relationship with Jordan.

However, eventually all the secrets have to come out, and now you know everything.

We arrested Blair and Clive, and they're now in CIA custody. Garret Macy, however, skipped town and has vanished completely. Last week, CIA units are broke into the Agent Agencies across America. Almost everything is going to plan.

Yet somehow I can't shake my memories of the assignment. It was so much more than just an assignment. It was my life for five years, and I'm scared to think that perhaps I've become Woodrow Wilson Hoyt from Wisconsin. I've tried to somehow settle into my old life, but it just doesn't seem right anymore. I even adopted Agent D'Onofrio's dying goldfish when we arrested him along with the other members of the Boston Agent Agency. Believe it or not, I used to own a heap of goldfish, but gave them to the pet store when I moved to Boston and into my life as Woody, so I thought perhaps some goldfish would get me feeling like "Jesse McCoy" again. And while Kate and Tony are gorgeous fish, I still can't fit back into my old life. It just feels a lifetime ago.

Okay, to you I will confess my deepest secret.

I fell for her, as part of my job, but now the job is over and yet the feeling will not go away.

I know, I know, _she_'s not real, she's a character, but that's where it gets worse. When she revealed her true identity to me, she showed me a part of who Blair really is, and she seems so much like Jordan... yet so different.

The truth is, I can't stop thinking about Blair. Of course, I know this is absurd, seeing as she's a murderer and simply a madwoman, plus she's now in federal custody. But there's just something about her...

So there's my story. I guess you could say I sold my soul and now I'm left to pick up the pieces, but it was all worth it. Every moment will be in my memory forever. Jordan, Blair, Woody, Jesse, it doesn't matter. A person is not defined by a name, and the story remains the same. With her and me, the names just blur together until all we are is the sum of our feelings and the experiences.

And that's where my story ends.

* * *

_I hope that tied up all the ends from the last two chapters? Feedback would really be loved... and just to let you know, while I was reading the old chapters before writing this one, I noticed a MAJOR mistake that nobody picked up... Agent Duhamel tried to ring Woody to tell him about Devan being Ned... yet this was several chapters after Agent Duhamel had been been found dead with 10 knives in his chest! ...um whoops._


End file.
